Ring Around the Weasleys
by flowerchild33
Summary: Hermione's sexual self awakens, but the one she wants has yet to realize. In the meantime she finds herself with other gingers. Eventually she will have a chance to sample them all. **Character listings will be Hermione and whomever the last chapter includes.**
1. Charlie

Chapter 1 - Charlie

Hermione woke troubled. She'd had another one of those silly dreams. What was wrong with her? This kind of thing wasn't supposed to happen to witches. Wizards maybe, not witches. And not her. She was too intelligent. She had learned to control her emotions years before. Well, somewhat controlled. At least she had been fine at her old muggle school. She had been teased since she started school, mainly about her brains or her hair. She didn't care if she was smarter than everyone else. As for the hair, well she hated it herself. Since coming to Hogwarts her control had gradually loosened. Maybe it had something to do with her magic? Did learning to control her magic decrease her control on her emotions? That could be an interesting hypothesis to explore. Not that she had the time right now. Anyway, it was only a couple people who she really cared about when they teased her. Ron and Harry. She had hated them at first, but there was also something that drew her to them, starting with that first trip on the Hogwarts Express. After the troll, they were forever friends. That didn't mean the two of them didn't annoy and exasperate her to no end some days. She supposed she could annoy them as well. Now these damn dreams.

The dreams began at the start of the summer, when she returned home to her parents for a couple short months. At first the dreams were brief and she would wake with no memory of them. Then she would wake remembering a boy reaching for her, leaning in to kiss her, but with his face obscured and no way to tell who it was. A month ago the dreams had strengthened and now the boy trying to kiss her had a mop of ginger hair that she was all too familiar with. It was maddening. As maddening as Ron could be most of the time. If she was honest, she'd had feelings for Ron for a couple years. After waking up from her petrified state in second year and finding his hand on hers in the hospital wing, she admitted to herself that his touch made something in her flutter. It was entirely illogical, but she couldn't help it. She understood the biology of what was happening, but the books never explained the emotions. She had started her menses the second month of second year and with it came the start of new emotions. She was more prone to cry or just run out of the room at certain times of the month. She understood it was all part of puberty, but had hoped it would pass after she adjusted a bit. Lately though it was worse. The dreams were becoming more frequent and she finally had to admit she was having very womanly desires. If Ron would ever look at her with the same passion he did Quidditch, she might just melt and give herself to him, but that was unlikely. She was fifteen now and had only been kissed once by a boy when she was eight, so it hardly counted. As she lay in bed, analyzing her feelings and trying to forget the dream, Hermione finally conjured the one word she had tried to deny: horny. She was most definitely horny. She was tempted to help herself out, but there was no way she was doing that in a dorm with others sleeping nearby. She wondered if the other girls ever had these problems.

Eventually Hermione fell asleep again. The next morning she was tired and cranky as she stumbled downstairs to find Harry and Ron. When she reached the common room, just Harry was waiting. Ron had apparently gone on ahead to breakfast and Harry was still mad at him. Hermione couldn't blame him, Ron still insisted that Harry somehow put his name in the Goblet of Fire. The two of them hadn't been speaking for two weeks and Hermione was stuck in the middle. She felt like whacking them both upside the head. Sighing, she followed Harry down to breakfast.

The rest of the day didn't get any better for Hermione. Charms was fine until Seamus accidently set her desk on fire. Then Dean had cast an aguamenti and completely drowned her. The time she took to dry herself off meant she was late to potions and Snape took ten points from Gryffindor. Lunch was another trial of playing the middle woman between her two best friends. Then there was arithmancy, which went fine, but was her most challenging subject. Finally, she had retreated to the library, only to find a group of Slytherins who spent the entire time whispering small insults at her. She gave up and left the library in a huff and managed to literally run into Ron in the hall. He was still in a surly mood and barely apologized. Despite his mood, when he held her elbow to steady her after their collision, Hermione's stomach flipped at the feel of his fingers. How could he do that to her even when he was being a complete arsehole? She and Ron separated their different directions, and Hermione went to Gryffindor tower. The place was a madhouse and Hermione needed quiet. She dropped her books off in her dorm and decided to go for a walk before dinner.

Hermione set a fast pace as she strode out of the castle and across the courtyard. She had no idea where she was heading. She wanted to go someplace quiet where the other students didn't usually go, so she headed south past the kitchens. She had been walking about ten minutes when she came to something strange. It was some kind of magical barrier. She didn't remember anything on this side of the castle. Definitely nothing that required that kind of security. Skirting the barrier, she followed the tree line around a small valley. When the trees cleared, the sight that stood in front of her took her breath away. A hundred meters away was a brilliant red dragon chomping down on a full grown cow. The sight was a bit disgusting, but also fascinating. The security barrier suddenly made sense. Then Hermione looked over and saw there more dragons in the distance. Four dragons. Four champions. All the pieces clicked and Hermione knew what Harry would be facing for his first task. She had to tell him. But she couldn't tell him. But how could she expect her best friend to face a dragon unprepared? Hermione decided to continue along the edge of the barrier and try to get a better view. She was so focused on the dragons, that she didn't see the man step out from the trees until she walked right into him.

Hermione ripped her gaze from the dragons and looked up, startled. The man she had walked into grabbed her arm and kept her from falling. She goggled at him, unable to say anything. For a split second she had thought it was Ron, but then she realized this man was a good couple inches taller and much broader in the chest. A chest that wore nothing but a rough dragon hide vest that exposed muscular arms laced with scars. She took a minute to catch her breath and analyze the situation. Dragons, and an older, ginger haired man who looked much like Ron. 'Charlie!' she blurted. The man laughed.

"Aye, Charles Septimus Weasley at your service milady."

Charlie did a low bow as he spoke and looked up at Hermione. He had the same sparkling blue eyes as his brother. Eyes that sucked Hermione in like ocean waves. She took a moment to collect herself as Charlie spoke again.

"I see my reputation proceeds me, but I'm afraid that I have no idea who the lovely lass in front of me is?"

Hermione choked and responded, holding out her hand.

"Um, sorry, Hermione Granger. I'm a friend of your brother Ron. You two look a lot alike."

"Ah, the famous Miss Granger. Yes, I see now. You are just how my mother described. I've heard a fair bit about you. Brightest witch of your class. I suppose that means we have a bit of trouble since you've probably deduced what we have here and what the beasts are for?"

"Oh, well, yes, but the secret is safe. I'll be quiet. Really."

Hermione was a bit scared, afraid that she had somehow broken the rules of the contest and might get herself or Harry in trouble. She looked at Charlie, pleading with her eyes that he understand. His smile suddenly faded and he looked concerned.

"Now why the look of fear Hermione? I'm really quite harmless. Well, unless I'm asked to be otherwise. Anyway, you don't need to worry about me saying anything. Truth told, I'm fairly certain you're about the sixth person to wander this way and take a peek. How did you hear about them?"

"What? No. I didn't know. I was just out walking. This direction out of the castle is usually quiet and I've had enough of everyone for today. And then I hit the barrier and well, my curiosity got the better of me. I'm sorry, really."

"Well, nothing wrong with curiosity. Having a bit of a hard day huh?"

Hermione sighed and let Charlie take her elbow and lead her to a fallen log nearby. They sat and he peered at her once again with his impossibly blue eyes.

"So, care to talk about what caused you to want to escape the castle and everyone in it?"

Hermione kept staring at him and caved. Suddenly she found herself pouring out all her frustrations from the day and the past couple weeks. Charlie just listened, letting her flush out all her emotions. When she finished, Hermione was in tears. Charlie reached out and pulled her close as she suddenly found herself crying into his strong chest. As her tears subsided, she began to take in the scent of him. He smelled of heather, soap and a strange muskiness that she thought may be from the dragons. She felt much better after her purging and even better being held in his strong arms. She relaxed into them further before Charlie suddenly pulled her up and they were standing once again.

"Come, let's walk. You got a good look at the Chinese Fireball, but down closer to the camp you can see the Welsh Green. She's my favorite."

As they walked, Charlie continued talking about the different dragons. He was quite knowledgeable and Hermione peppered him with questions. He reveled in the opportunity to discuss his favorite subject with someone of her intellect. Before they realized it, they had reached the dragon tamers' camp and Charlie led her down one side to a rock outcropping. The rocks were just on the other side of the magical barrier and the Welsh Green's nest was not more than ten meters away. Hermione had glimpsed her across the valley, but seeing her up close was spectacular.

"Wow Charlie. She's beautiful. I never imagined."

Charlie looked down on the small witch and tightened an arm around her. Hermione saw the Welsh just like he did. Most people would be terrified being this close, but she looked enthralled. As he looked down on her, Charlie gave himself a mental slap and pulled his arm away. Yes she was amazing, but she was just fifteen. Legal in the wizarding world, but still, he had no right having such thoughts about her. Then Hermione turned away from the dragon and looked up at him. The mutual look of appreciation couldn't be denied. Then she reached up and wrapped her arms around his chest, continuing to stare at him. Charlie finally gave up and leaned down to plant a small kiss on her beautiful lips. He had planned on making the kiss brief, but then she responded and suddenly the kiss was fire. Charlie was well experienced, but the youthful, untrained exuberance that Hermione responded with took him by surprise. He found himself pulling her closer, longing to feel her against his body. He traced his tongue on her lip and she opened for him. She obviously had little experience, but it didn't matter. Charlie focused entirely on training her just how to be kissed and kiss in return. As the kiss continued for an eternity, their hands began to wander. Charlie felt her impossibly small hand reach into his vest and start to trace the muscles of his chest. He knew she was young, but she certainly seemed willing.

Reluctantly pulling back, Charlie took her by the hand and led her toward his tent. He was glad now that his tent was on the edge of the camp. Once they were in the tent, he started kissing her again while her hands resumed their explorations. Charlie carefully reached forward and began to unbutton her robes. As the robes fell and he started working on the rest of her uniform, he paused for a moment.

"Hermione, are you sure? I just met you, but I feel a connection I can't deny. I want you, but I want to make sure you want this."

"Yes Charlie."

Then she reached up and pulled his head down to start kissing him again and the last of Charlie's reserve left him. Soon his vest was gone and she was fumbling with the buttons on his pants. He meanwhile had finished uncovering her chest and had begun to worship her breasts. As his mouth found a nipple, Hermione jumped and forgot what she was doing. Then she recovered and finished with his pants. Charlie kicked off his boots as his pants fell. He was now in just his trunks as he reached to finish undressing Hermione. While he worked on her pants, he trailed small kisses all over her, causing her to mewl in appreciation. As her pants fell, she found herself standing in front of Charlie's appraising eye in nothing but her knickers.

"Gods you're beautiful."

Charlie took the moment to draw his wand and cast privacy charms and a contraceptive spell on himself. Hermione blushed as she looked him over. He was all man and she needed him desperately. He wore tight trunks that bulged and looked like they were about to split. She reached out a hand tentatively and touched him. Charlie thrust his hips forward as Hermione tightened her grip. Suddenly the pressure was too much as he yanked his trunks down. As his manhood sprung toward her, Hermione gasped.

"Wow."

"You can touch it you know."

Hermione wrapped her hand around his shaft, causing Charlie to hiss. She seemed to be unsure, but also fascinated. Watching her, Charlie came to a realization.

"Hermione, have you ever been with a man before?"

Hermione shook her head and looked up at Charlie questioningly. He pulled her close and kissed her gently. He should have guessed. She really was young. He pushed her back and smiled at her.

"Alright, let's take this slow and I'll teach you a few things, alright?"

Hermione nodded.

"Okay, first you can hold it tighter. When I'm as hard as this, I like a lot of pressure. Then you can move your hand up and down the shaft like…unhh yes... like that. Now, look at the head. You've already made me come a little. Here, take your hand and spread the come down the shaft. That will make it easier to move. Alright, keep going, you can stroke me some more."

Charlie moaned as Hermione kept working him. He felt himself getting close and pulled his mouth away from Hermione's breast for more instructions.

"I'm close to coming Hermione. It's fine, it's actually a good idea for me to come first. I haven't been with a woman in over a week, so letting me release now will make me last longer later. Gods, fuck, you're a quick study. Ok, take your other hand here and rub my bolloc..fuck yes. See, that really gets me…oh gods, faster Hermione, yes, fucccckkkkk…"

Charlie released, shooting his load on Hermione's stomach. She looked a bit surprised, then smiled.

"So I did okay Charlie?"

Charlie cast a quick cleaning spell and then replied by diving back into her mouth. As their tongues dueled, he reached down and gently lowered her knickers. Without releasing her mouth, he guided her back toward his bed, lowering her with great care. When they came up for air, he looked down on her with eyes darkened by lust.

"Alright Hermione, your turn now. I want to touch you first. You tell me if anything doesn't feel good."

Charlie's fingers separated her folds and began to explore. He was pleased to see she was already quite wet. Hermione was moaning and encouraging him to continue. Then Charlie grazed one finger across her clit and Hermione thrust her hips toward him.

"Yes Charlie! That feels amazing."

"Well, I think since you like this so far, I'm going to try something else."

Charlie dipped his head down and continued his explorations with his tongue. When he reached her clit, he began swirling around it before sucking it gently. He had barely gotten started when Hermione came undone.

"Bloody hell, fuck, yesssss…"

Charlie watched Hermione come and reached down to stroke his reawakened cock. Watching a woman come was always amazing to him. As she settled and looked at him, he pulled her up for another long kiss, before she pulled away and looked deep in his eyes.

"Charlie, I'm ready. I want you all the way."

Charlie smiled and kissed her again, gradually lowering her back to the bed. As he nibbled her neck, he aligned himself with her entrance and gradually started to push in. She was tight, but dripping. As he continued to slowly push in, she moaned but gradually gave way to him. Then he reached her maidenhood and stopped. He looked at her and Hermione nodded. He plunged his mouth into hers at the same time he finished his entry and made her a woman. She let out a small yelp that was drowned in his mouth. Once he was buried in her, Charlie remained still until Hermione started thrusting her hips, encouraging him to move. He started slow, pulled back to watch her face as he moved. The pain was gone and she was moaning, grabbing at his thighs, trying to pull him in closer. Taking the hint, Charlie picked up his speed. He was desperately trying to hold back, wanting her to come first. Then it happened, Hermione threw her head back, screaming into a massive orgasm. As her muscles became impossibly tight on his cock, Charlie gave in and filled her with his seed.

Minutes later she finally released her hold on him and Charlie slid out of her. He stayed on top of her, peppering her face with small kisses as he spoke.

"Hermione, you're amazing. Thank you."

"Same Charlie. You were an incredible first lover. I suppose it's getting dark and I should get back to the castle."

"I'll walk you. Gives me a chance to spend a few more minutes with you."

They cleaned, dressed and exited into the twilight of the camp, circling around the back to avoid any of the other dragon keepers. Walking arm in arm, they proceeded slowly, discussing school and the tournament. When they reached the trees near the courtyard, Charlie pulled Hermione in for a last kiss.

"So, I'll be here until the first task is over. We'll need to rest the dragons after as well. Probably another six days before we return to Romania. I work the night shift, seven in the evening until seven in the morning. You'll find me around camp during the day. That is, if you want to see me."

"Of course Charlie. I'm not foolish enough to think this is going to last long, but I wouldn't mind spending some more time with you. I'll see how classes go for the next couple days and come see you when I can."

Charlie smiled and reluctantly released her, watching Hermione turn and enter the school. She was a few minutes late, but was glad she hadn't missed dinner. Harry had saved her a seat and thankfully didn't question where she had been all afternoon. She felt certain that something on her face would give her away, but Harry had his mind elsewhere. When she returned to the Gryffindor common room after dinner, she went to her dorm and sat back on her bed to study, not wanting to be out with everyone else. A few minutes later, Parvati came up and joined her.

"Alright Hermione, what's up? We haven't seen you around all afternoon and now you're sequestered up here when you normally would be downstairs telling the guys how to do their homework."

"Nothing's up Vati. I just wanted some quiet for a change. Same reason I went for a walk this afternoon."

Hermione tried to keep her expression neutral, but when she thought of where her walk had led her, she couldn't help but have a small bit of a smile on her face.

"Ha! I see that look Hermione. Okay, who is he? A girl only looks like that when she's been with a guy. And don't deny it, you know you're a horrible liar."

"Fine, Vati, yes I was with someone. No, I won't tell you. Or anyone else for that matter. I have my reasons. Now, can you please just let me study."

"Hmmpf, fine. I'm glad that you finally got away from those two prats who don't appreciate you. I hope whoever he is is good to you."

As Parvati left, a smile returned to her face. 'Oh yes, he's quite good to me' Hermione thought.

Two days later, Hermione found herself with several hours free after Transfiguration. Ron and Harry were off to Quidditch practice, which was on the opposite end of the grounds from the dragons, leaving her an opportunity to return to the camp. She made the walk quickly, then circled the camp carefully, looking for Charlie. She found him busy by the kitchen tent and whistled from behind a nearby tree. He looked up and almost whooped when he saw her bushy hair sticking out from behind the tree. Tossing aside the last of his dishes, Charlie darted for the woods. He took Hermione in his arms and kissed her breathless. They walked a bit further in the woods and talked for a few minutes before circling back around to his tent. Two hours later, he walked her back to the school.

The first task of the Tri-Wizard tournament was the next day. Hermione and Ron watched with terror as Harry summoned his broom and did what he did best, flying. Once the task was complete, they ran down to the champions' tent to congratulate Harry. Ron finally came around, admitting that Harry could not have wanted his name in the stupid Goblet and that he himself had been quite a prat. With the boys reunited, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. As they joined the crowd heading back to the school to celebrate, a voice whispered to Hermione from the side of the tent. Looking over, she saw Charlie staring at her. Figuring no one would notice her missing with the crowd, she ducked through the flap and found herself in an enclosed space between a rock wall and the back of the tent.

"Hermione! I'm glad I saw you. I wanted to say goodbye. The Ministry has decided that the dragons need to get out of England as soon as possible. Truthfully, I never thought they needed to rest. What they did today was nothing. So, we pack up and leave in a few hours. I just wanted to say that I'll miss you. Will you write me?"

Instead of answering him, Hermione pulled his head down and began kissing him. As they kissed, Charlie's hand found her breast and Hermione moaned, pushing into him. Feeling her need, Charlie was happy to find that she was wearing a skirt under her robes. She quickly undid his pants at the same time he pulled her robes aside, lifted her skirt, and lost her knickers. A minute later Hermione was pushed against the wall with her legs wrapped around Charlie as he entered her. They went fast and rough, with Hermione biting into Charlie's neck to stifle her noise when she came. When he emptied himself into her for the last time, Hermione claimed his mouth and the noise he made. As they cleaned up after, Hermione looked at Charlie with a bit of regret.

"I'll miss you Charlie. Of course I'll write. We will probably see each other at the Burrow some day as well."

Charlie smiled and gave Hermione one more kiss before she said goodbye and returned to the party at the castle.


	2. Percy

Chapter 2 – Percy

Six weeks after the first task of the Tri-Wizard tournament, Hermione found herself in the Gryffindor girls bathroom, preparing for the Yule Ball. The bathroom was packed and the noise of dozens of girls prepping, fussing and gossiping echoed off the walls, making Hermione cringe. She wasn't usually the girly, fussy type, but certain times called for it. A month earlier, she had been surprised when Viktor Krum had asked her to the ball. She had been hoping Ron might come around. She would have been happy to go with Harry as well, but neither of them had gotten the nerve to ask anyone until just a week ago. By that time she had given up on them and happily accepted Viktor's offer. She hadn't told anyone who her date was, despite Ron's constant needling, and she looked forward to shocking them all. The rest of the girls gradually finished and the bathroom emptied. Hermione waited to put the last touches on her hair before leaving after everyone else. She made her way out of the tower and met Viktor near the entrance to the Great Hall. McGonagall was waiting for the champions and their dates and cast a slightly shocked smile at Hermione as she took Viktor's arm. Hermione smirked and straightened herself as the champions paraded into the hall. As she walked by Ron, she was quite pleased to see his mouth hanging open. It seemed he was finally paying attention.

Hermione danced with Viktor and several others throughout the evening before she finally informed Viktor that her feet were hurting and she needed a break. Viktor followed her and they sat for a few minutes when she realized his attention had drifted. Looking over, Hermione saw one of the Beauxbatons girls had somehow lost her date and was standing at the side of the dance floor looking forlorn. Viktor was practically squirming as he looked at Hermione and occasionally glanced over at the girl. Finally Hermione had enough.

"Look Viktor, if you want to go dance with her, just go."

"But Herm-y-o-ni-nee, I am with you tonight. I am a gentleman. I will stay here."

"Viktor, I've had a good time tonight. You're a great dancer and I can tell you enjoy it, but I am done for the night. We're just here as friends. I'm releasing you, go ask the girl to dance. She looks like she wants to."

With a small nod, Viktor kissed Hermione's hand and crossed the floor to the Beauxbatons girl. Soon the two of them were twirling around the dance floor and Hermione had to admit they were excellent together. Seeing that Viktor was in good hands, Hermione decided to get some air. On one twirl by her chair, Viktor looked at her and Hermione gave him a small wave goodbye. He blew her a kiss and then resumed his dance with the nameless girl as Hermione exited the Great Hall. She wandered out to the courtyard and inhaled the crisp December air. She heard a number of moans nearby and then she saw Snape swooping, blasting open bushes and exposing involved couples. He looked positively gleeful as he interrupted each couple's fun and the sight of him disgusted Hermione. She was also starting to chill, so she went back in the castle. The music coming out of the Great Hall was quite delightful, she just didn't want to dance anymore, so Hermione found a bench down a side corridor and settled in where she could enjoy some peace and listen to the music.

Looking back over the evening, Hermione had enjoyed herself. Viktor really was a gentleman. He was an excellent dancer, capably leading her and always careful to watch for when she tired. He fetched drinks whenever she asked and kept up a halted, but pleasant conversation. She had really been hoping the evening may develop more. Viktor would be around for the rest of the school year and Hermione harbored a faint hope that perhaps he may become something more long term. Since her brief affair with Charlie, Hermione's sexual self had awakened even more. She had never expected herself to be the type to engage in a quick, passing fling, but now that she had experienced sex she knew it was something she wanted more of. Still, she refused to go looking for lovers. Charlie had been almost an accident, a fancy of fate, and she was willing to let fate play her again, if the opportunity happened.

Hermione stayed, listening to the music for a while longer when she decided she might as well return to Gryffindor tower. She crossed the hall and was about to ascend the stairs when she spied Peeves waiting with water bombs for the next unsuspecting party-goer who dared climb the stairs. Frustrated, Hermione turned around and continued down the opposite hall to the back stairs. As she did, she heard glass breaking. The sound came from an empty classroom and Hermione wondered what was going on. Pulling her wand from her handbag, Hermione tiptoed forward and peeked into the classroom. The only person she saw was Percy Weasley. He was sitting on a desk with his head thrown back and a broken potion phial dribbling something into his mouth. Hermione entered the room to find out what was going on.

"Good evening Percy. I heard glass breaking, so I thought I would investigate. Everything alright?"

Percy startled and tried to shove the broken phial into his robes. The sudden movement caused him to catch his hand on the broken glass and he let out a string of curses. Hermione rushed forward to see what was wrong. The cut was superficial and she cast a quick spell to stop the bleeding and seal the wound. Then she looked up at Percy.

"Well, that spell's not as good as dittany, but as long as you're careful it shouldn't reopen. Dittany would still help it heal faster. Now, mind telling me what is going on Percy?"

Percy looked at the demanding witch in front of him and shrunk away from her. He quickly ran through several excuses, but none that he thought she would accept. Hermione was entirely too smart. She noticed his hesitation and sat down next to him on the table.

"Come on Percy. What's the problem? We may not be best friends, but we've always gotten along well. You look stressed. Hard time at the Ministry?"

Her patient insistence and astute observation finally broke the last of his resistance.

"Alright Hermione. I'll tell you, but it goes no further than here. I've just been stressed lately. Things will calm down once the tournament is over. You wouldn't believe the paperwork. And the letters of complaint when word got out that we imported dragons to England. Anyway, some days are worse than others and I just need a bit of calming draught. That phial I dropped was my last and I buggered it. I still have to give the final Ministry closing for the ball and then I have to be in the office at seven. I'm just a bit overwhelmed."

Hermione put her hand on Percy's arm. "Percy, it's okay. We all get that way sometimes. You should be careful with the calming draughts. They can be addictive if overused. Isn't there anything else you can try, meditation maybe?"

"Yes, I know. I try to restrict myself to no more than two a week. Or three, maybe four. I haven't tried mediation since fifth year. I never could get my head to quiet enough for it. In the past, Penny would help me calm down, but she broke up with me in July. Said I didn't have time for her anymore."

"Penny? So you mean sex used to calm you down?"

"Uh, yes. Don't say anything. My brothers still think I must be celibate and they'd take the mickey out of me. Just because I like rules and order doesn't mean I don't have needs. Gods, I can't believe I'm telling you this."

The room quieted for a moment and Hermione contemplated what Percy had said. She wondered if fate was once again throwing her a line. Did she want to grab on? Percy turned to look at her and those damn Weasley blue eyes were on her again. She noticed Percy's were more grey than blue. There was something haunting in them. They didn't sparkle with mischief like Charlie's or draw her in deeper like Ron's. Still, she felt something and decided to take a tentative step forward. She leaned closer to Percy, staring right into him and giving him the opportunity to make the obvious move. A moment later he did, as he briefly kissed her. Then he backed off for a moment as Hermione gave him a shy smirk. Suddenly Percy had his hands on her head, pulling her in closer as he kissed her hungrily. Any doubt she had evaporated as she let herself be drawn in. She responded to Percy's intentions and allowed him to fondle her breasts through the dress. Then she reached back and lowered the zip as he hastily worked to pull the dress down. His urgency caused a small tear and Hermione vaguely wondered what damage had been done. As he began to kiss his way down her neck and handle her breasts, Hermione reached forward and pushed her hand through Percy's robes. Finding his erection, she gently squeezed, eliciting a moan. Hermione was on fire and just beginning to enjoy the attention that Percy was paying to her breasts when he suddenly stopped.

"Merlin. I need to get a grip. Hermione, I shouldn't do this to you. I respect you, but you're so beautiful I lost myself there for a few minutes. We're just friends. And I'm about to fuck it up."

Hermione put a finger to his lips and Percy stopped his personal castigation.

"Percy, yes, we're friends. Right now I see a friend who needs some help and frankly my date left me for a pretty French girl and I'm feeling a bit cast aside. I'm also horny as ten toads. So will you please shut up and get on with it."

Percy looked at Hermione, momentarily shocked. Then he yanked her close and dove back into her mouth. Percy reached into her bra and freed one breast, which he proceeded to start to suckle. Hermione moaned and realized she was getting a bit loud. Looking around, she found her wand on the corner of the table. She cast the privacy, silencing and contraceptive charms before tossing the wand aside and reaching for Percy's zip. Percy briefly released her breast and reached down to pull up the dress. Under the pink confection, he revealed lacy white knickers, which he promptly removed. He quickly reached in an started fingering Hermione, shocked at how wet she was. He couldn't believe this was prim, proper, bookworm Hermione. Then again, his brothers wouldn't believe half of the things he and Penny had done. As Hermione finished with his buttons and zip, she reached in his boxers and drew out his manhood. Percy hissed as the cold air hit him and began kissing Hermione again while one hand continued working between her legs and the other squeezed her breast. Hermione meanwhile was busy herself and Percy thought he might come at any time. He pushed her hand away and pulled back from her mouth.

"Hermione, I'm about to come. Are you ready?"

"Yes! Please Percy, I need this."

Percy smiled and quickly drove himself into her, kissing Hermione's neck as he did so. Hermione closed her eyes and focused on relaxing. Percy wasn't as large as Charlie, but his girth still stretched her. Once he was fully immersed in her, Percy bit Hermione's neck before pulling back and balancing on his arms as he began a steady and rapid pace. Hermione had had little time to adjust, but Percy's insistent strokes soon overcame any hesitancy she had. He worked up the pace and was soon slamming her fast and rough as she dug her nails into the edges of the table to hold on. Mere minutes after he started, Hermione found her release as she howled to the ceiling. Percy never gave her a chance to recover as he continued working her, drawing her orgasm out for two more long minutes. When he finally let loose, the feeling of his release caused Hermione to seize into a second climax. As soon as the last of his come dribbled into Hermione, Percy pulled himself up off of her and the table. He let out a small whoop and a deep sigh.

"FUCK! Thank you Hermione. I feel so much better."

Hermione smiled and grabbed her wand to start cleaning herself. Percy went and found where he had tossed her knickers and helped set her dress right as well, although Hermione noticed a small tear on the left arm. Soon they were once again attired and composed enough to step out into the hallway. As they emerged, the wail of a bass guitar started and Hermione realized the Weird Sisters had arrived. Feeling re-energized, Hermione took Percy's arm and dragged him back into the Great Hall. Soon they were in a crowd of sweaty, moshing students, thoroughly enjoying the end of the evening. When the clock struck midnight, the band played their last and Percy made his way to the microphone to give the final farewell from the Ministry. As he stepped off the stage, Professor McGongall came forward to escort him out of the hall and Percy looked over and gave Hermione a small wink before he exited.

That night Hermione fell into bed, exhausted and happy. She couldn't believe she'd shagged another Weasley brother. And it wasn't even the brother who haunted her dreams. Percy hadn't been as considerate as Charlie, but something about his fast and rough style was exactly what she needed for the night. Hermione still couldn't believe the woman she was becoming. She'd discovered sex and finally knew what all the fuss was about. She really should find a boyfriend soon, especially if Ron remained clueless. Maybe Viktor. No, Viktor was nice enough, but the spark that had ignited in mere minutes with Percy had never even started after several hours in Viktor's company. Maybe it was gingers. Some women claimed to have very specific preferences. Perhaps she just needed some spice.

Then next morning Hermione's mind was still distracted as she made her way down to breakfast, vaguely listening to another Quidditch discussion between Ron and Harry. She nodded occasionally at them as she tried to refocus on what she had left to do in homework for the weekend. As she tucked into a hearty pile of eggs and bacon, Hermione finally tucked away her doubts from the previous evening. Perhaps it had been a mistake to get involved with Percy, but it was a one time thing, over and done. And she couldn't deny she had enjoyed it. As she, Harry and Ron filed out of the hall and back to Gryffindor tower after breakfast, McGonagall waved at Hermione in the corridor near her office. She shrugged and sent Harry and Ron on ahead while she turned back and entered the office. She looked at the professor and found her smirking.

"Miss Granger. Filch brought me something this morning. He had no idea whose it was, but came to me as deputy headmistress. I won't mention his comments regarding what he found. Since I know who the owner of the item is, I thought I'd return it."

Professor McGonagall reached out and handed Hermione a six inch long strip of pale pink lace and material, studded with a few crystals. It was a perfect match to her dress from the previous evening. Hermione fought back a blush as she took it from the professor.

"Um, thanks professor. I hadn't realized I lost it."

"Hmm yes, I suppose you were most likely distracted at the time."

As the professor stood, Hermione turned to leave, but before she could the professor spoke again.

"Miss Granger, you are an exceptional student and one I've grown fond of. I would hope you are as careful with your heart as you are your schoolwork."

Hermione nodded, mumbled another quick thanks, and fled from the office.


	3. Fred

Chapter 3 – Fred

Hermione hurried from Transfiguration class and made her way back to Gryffindor tower. Once there she straightened her hair and added just a touch of makeup. She didn't want to seem like she was putting too much effort into the night. She really wasn't sure why she was putting in any effort at all. She thought she really should break it off with Viktor, but he was so bloody nice it was hard. Just when she would work up the courage he would do something like conjure a flower for her hair. They had started dating almost two months previous, a couple of weeks after the Yule ball and shortly after she returned to Hogwarts from a holiday at home. She had thought that after what happened at the ball he wouldn't want to be with her anymore, but Viktor had been persistent in proving otherwise. Hermione wasn't sure how she felt about him at the time, but she was flattered by the attention and finally agreed to be his girlfriend. He had made a point of pushing away several girls and informing them he was already attached. Then he insisted on holding her hand and walking her between classes, causing the buzz around the school to ignite. The opinion among the female population of the school was split down the middle. Half the girls hated her due to jealousy and the other half plagued her with constant questions about Viktor. A few even cornered her and asked specifics about his endowments. Hermione had answered honestly when she told them she was clueless, and each had looked at her like she was crazy. That was where Hermione's predicament was. She liked Viktor quite a lot, but she felt no fire for him. He kissed her, but never deeply and only a couple of times had he tried to touch her. He apologized for losing control both times and completely frustrated Hermione. Sometimes she wished he wouldn't be so damned controlled and other times she was glad he was. She had no idea why the passion didn't unite between them after months together. Hell, she'd fucked proper Percy in a classroom after only seeing him for a few minutes. Perhaps she should transfigure Viktor's hair ginger. The thought made Hermione giggle as she exited the tower and went down to dinner. After they ate, Viktor had asked to take her for a moonlit walk around the lake. Hermione decided that if the passion didn't fire tonight then she might as well break up with him. It was the right thing to do. Freeing him up would give him the chance to explore other willing opportunities at the school.

Later that evening, as they walked, Hermione spoke to Viktor about her home and what it was like in the muggle world. He spoke of his home just outside Sophia and insisted that she must come visit over the summer. Hermione remained noncommittal on that request. As they came to a rise at the east end of the lake, they stopped to look at the amazing view. The moon was waxing halfway and reflected in the mirror like surface of the lake. It was a truly romantic setting and Hermione tilted her head up to Viktor, encouragingly. He took the hint and began to kiss her. Hermione decided now was the time to test the relationship as she deepened the kiss and began to run her hands across Viktor's chest. After a couple minutes he finally got the idea and reached up to fondle her breast. As his fingers grazed her nipple, Hermione felt the first small spark and waited for the fire to ignite, but nothing more happened. A few minutes later, Viktor pulled back and stepped away from her.

"Sorry, Herm-mi-o-ninee. I am gentleman. Please forgive."

Hermione sighed and nodded at him. As he turned to take her hand, she glanced quickly at his pants, hoping for some reaction, but saw nothing. What was wrong with her? Or him? She'd seen practically every guy in Gryffindor sporting a stiffy at some time. Now she'd spent a good ten minutes kissing Viktor, giving him every clue and he failed to respond. Truthfully, she didn't feel the fire, but she was still trying to force it. Maybe that was the problem. Well, she'd have to find a way to end what obviously wasn't going anywhere. As they finished circling the lake, Hermione tried to summon her Gryffindor courage and do what had to be done. When they were in sight of the Durmstrang ship, she finally stopped Viktor and looked up at him. As she was about to speak, a voice echoed off the lake.

"Viktor! Come. You are almost late. You know the curfew."

Hermione looked over and saw Professor Karkaroff about 20 meters away, ready to board the ship. Viktor smiled and gave Hermione one more brief kiss before he turned back to the ship. Frustrated, Hermione headed back to the castle. Halfway back, she let out a scream and kicked a rock. She immediately regretted it, as her toes started aching. Angry with herself, she began to limp back to the castle at a more sedate pace. As soon as she stepped into the courtyard, a voice sounded behind her.

"Hermione! What are you doing out his late? Wait, are you hurt?"

She turned and looked. It was one of the twins. The light in the courtyard wasn't bright enough to get a good look.

"Oh hi, um…well I just stubbed my toe is all. Nothing life threatening."

"It's Fred. I know that look. The is-he-George-no-maybe-Fred-no-definitely-George-no-ah-fuck-it look. So how did you stub your toe? Get too close to the Whomping Willow?"

Hermione was still upset over the evening, but it was hard to stay that way with a grinning Weasley twin smiling at her. And she was definitely sure it was Fred now. If he'd been lying, she would know. She'd spent enough time around them that she knew Fred's lip would twitch when he was being untruthful and George could never look you in the eye if he was. Since the twin in front of her had made full eye contact with no facial twitches, she knew he was being straight for once.

"No Fred, if the Whomping Willow had gotten me, I'd probably have a stubbed head. I just picked the wrong rock to get angry at."

"Hmm, picking fights with rocks now are we? Have a bit of row with your Bulgarian bon-bon?"

Hermione couldn't help herself and burst out laughing. That was Rita Skeeter's latest nickname for Viktor. He had needed it explained and once it was, he had turned red and practically steamed. The laugh helped to finally release the last of her pent up anger.

"Sorry Fred, no I didn't have a row with Viktor. It's just, well, nevermind. You wouldn't understand. Girl stuff."

Fred reached over and pulled Hermione to a bench.

"Well now, Miss Granger, I wouldn't be so sure about my lack of female understanding. I have acquainted myself with a fair number of the fairer sex and daresay I have gained a bit of knowledge. So, now that you are sitting and resting your rock abusing toe, why don't you tell Freddie all your problems?"

Hermione looked at Fred and found herself once again drowning in those damn Weasley blues. There was no way she could tell Fred what was happening, how confused she was. She didn't even understand it completely herself. Fred remained quiet, just waiting. Then he gave a tentative half smile, pulling up just one side of his mouth. It was a look that had melted more than a few hearts and Hermione felt something rekindle in herself. Finally, she gave up and turned Fred's words back at him.

"Ah, fuck it" she said as she leaned in and kissed him.

Fred was momentarily startled, but caught up after about a half second, putting a hand behind Hermione's head and deepening the kiss. Soon their tongues met and months of frustration with Viktor vanished for Hermione. They snogged for several minutes when a booming voice pulled them apart.

"A'right you two. Bit late to be out. Time to break that up. Wait. Hermione? George? Or Fred? Merlin's beard. Anyways, time you two got yourselves back to the tower. Second thought, perhaps I better come along. On me way to see Dumbledore, so I'll walk with you. Keep ye out of trouble."

Hagrid lifted them off the bench with a hand on each of their backs, propelling them forward. Hermione hobbled, struggling to keep up, while refusing to respond to Hagrid's comments. They reached Gryffindor tower and Fred ducked in with a last turn and wink to Hermione. She was about to follow, when a large hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Hermione. Give me a minute now. What do ye think ye are doing with one of the Weasley twins? Mind you, they're decent enough lads overall, but they've got a bit of reputation. Certainly never would have pegged you with one of them."

"Hagrid, I appreciate your concern, but I'm a big girl."

Hermione turned and entered the tower, leaving a stunned Hagrid in her wake. She ignored everyone in the common room and went straight to her dorm. After a bit of homework, she settled in and tried to sleep. Unfortunately, thoughts of two handsome young men wouldn't leave her. One, a dark haired gentleman who also happened to officially be her boyfriend, but whom she had little feeling for beyond friendship. The second, a ginger haired scoundrel, who in matter of minutes had left her breathless. It made absolutely no sense and Hermione tossed and turned for over an hour before sleep finally claimed her.

The next morning Hermione woke, still tired after too little sleep. She briefly contemplated going back to sleep when she realized it was the day of the second task of the Tri-Wizard tournament. That thought finally woke her and she dressed quickly and headed down to the common room. Harry and Ron were waiting for her and the three of them stepped out to head to breakfast. Before they had gone more than ten paces, Professor McGonagall stopped them.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, a moment of your time please. Mr. Potter, you can go on to breakfast. This won't take long. I might suggest that you don't eat heavy though."

Hermione wasn't sure what this was about, but McGonagall's last comment and the smile she gave Harry surprised her. That was definitely a hint about the task. Of course, Harry had already figured out the egg's clue, but she was still surprised that the professor would bend the rules and give Harry a hint. Shaking her head, Hermione followed Ron into the professor's office. When they arrived, she was surprised to see Professor Dumbledore. Then he raised his wand and Hermione felt a second of surprise before her world went dark.

Hours later, Hermione awoke suddenly, confused about where she was. She was dripping wet and cold. She had a large towel around her and Viktor was holding her. They were standing on a pier in Black Lake and there was cheering all around. Then Madam Pomfrey handed her a pepper-up potion. As she drank it, the chill left Hermione and her head cleared a bit. She looked over and saw an equally wet Harry and Ron. Then she listened to the announcement that Harry had taken second place. She remained quiet for several minutes until much of the commotion settled. Then she went over and talked to Harry, who explained everything that had happened since Dumbledore put her under the sleep spell. When he told her the full words from the egg, Hermione groaned. Was she really the person that Viktor would 'sorely miss'? That did it, she had to talk to him. After several drying spells, she was in much better shape and ignored Harry and Ron's offer to walk back to the tower. Promising she would be along shortly, she instead followed Viktor off the pier and asked that they go for a walk. A few minutes later, they were far enough away from the crowd that the noise had subsided and she stopped him to talk.

"Viktor, I need to talk to you. I meant to say something last night, but Professor Karkaroff interrupted us. You're a very nice guy and I've enjoyed our time together, but I cannot believe that I was the one they picked to be your prize for the task."

"Really Herm-mi-o-ninee? I not seeing any other girls."

"I know Viktor, but they brought Fleur's sister over from France. I know you're an only child and your mum's gone, but maybe your dad or someone back home would have been a better pick?"

"No Herm-mi-o-ninee, my father would not miss me."

Hermione looked at him and tried to steel herself after that heartbreaking comment. She knew he had had a rough life and she hated to hurt him, but it had to be done.

"Viktor, I am sorry that you didn't have anyone else. I'm also sorry for what I feel I must tell you. I like you, but not in the way that I need to feel about a boyfriend. What I feel for you is friendship only and I think we need to stop seeing each other as anything more than friends."

Viktor sighed and stepped back from Hermione. She felt a strange mix of relief for finally telling him and also a bit of pity for what she was doing as she chewed her lip and waited for his reply.

"Alright, I am not surprise. I tried to be good boyfriend like others, but it is hard. I sorry Herm-mi-o-ninee. I would like be friends still."

"Of course Viktor. You're a good man and you've been kind to me. Thank you for understanding."

Viktor nodded and turned away from her. Hermione bit back a small cry and turned as well to head back to the castle. When she reached the Gryffindor common room, the party celebrating Harry's second place finish was well underway. She felt no desire to be social and happy after what she had just done, so Hermione retreated to her dorm.

The next day Hermione spent most of the day finishing up her homework for the weekend. The workload was significant, but she had had much worse. Still, the work took longer than it should have since her thoughts kept drifting. It also didn't help that Ron kept whining, asking for help with their charms assignment so that he could finish and leave for Quidditch practice. His whining finally got the best of her shortly after lunch and she slammed her books closed, rolled up her parchment and announced her departure.

"Well, since I've got this mostly done, I think I need some fresh air. As for you Ron, try listening in class on occasion and maybe you'll be better prepared to do your own homework. I'll leave you to it now."

Hermione left a startled Ron and went to put her books in her trunk before she left the tower. As she left, Harry tried to stop and question her, but she shook him off. Frustrated, she stormed down the corridors, unsure of where she was going. She knew she had probably been a touch too heavy with Ron and she would definitely owe Harry an apology for her brush-off, but she was entirely too confused at the moment to care. She knew deep down that breaking it off with Viktor was the right thing, but it still hurt. She also hadn't been able to stop thinking about her kiss with Fred two nights before. As she stormed around the corner, getting ready to exit near the greenhouses, she suddenly heard the dual laughter of the Weasley twins not far ahead. She briefly contemplated turning around, but that was stupid. She lived in the same tower as them, so avoidance was an impossibility. As she rounded the last corner, they were suddenly in front of her and she stopped.

"Well hello Hermione. Fancy seeing you here. You look a bit flustered. Is dear Ronniekins being a prat again?"

Hermione looked up and quickly surveyed the two brothers. Damn, why did they have to be SO identical? She finally decided to take a guess from the tone of the last comment that the one who had spoken was George.

"Hello George. I have a couple things on my mind. Ron is still working on his homework. I refused to help, so you can guess how that went. Anyway, since my work is done, I decided a walk would be refreshing."

The first twin looked at her and didn't deny her identification, so Hermione knew she had been correct.

"Ah well then, we'll let you get on your way. Perhaps we should stop by and see if little brother needs our unique form of encouragement. What do you say Gred?"

"Actually Forge, why don't you go on. I need to talk to Hermione for a minute. I'll catch up later."

George raised an eyebrow at his brother and then wiggled his fingers goodbye before giving Hermione a final wink. Once he was gone, Fred turned to her.

"Shall we walk?"

Hermione nodded and they made their way out by the greenhouses, continuing on the path around the north side of the castle. They walked for a couple minutes before Fred broke the silence.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you about the other night. You may find it surprising, but I'm a bit unsure about what happened between us. I certainly enjoyed the kiss and you seemed to respond as well, but I thought you liked Ron? As much as we enjoy taking the mickey out of our baby brother, I don't want to steal his girl."

"Oh Fred. Ron and I are friends. That's all. Some days I'm confused about that, but I don't think he even sees me as a girl."

"Well if he doesn't, then I think we need to get his eyes checked. So you really aren't interested in him? I mean, I know you're with Viktor, but I figured that was just to make Ron jealous."

"Actually, it was a bit of that in the beginning. Then Viktor was such a decent guy that it became something more with him. But that 'more' is done. I broke up with Viktor yesterday."

"Really? Why? You were the envy of most the girls in the school, as well as a few of the guys."

"I know, but Viktor and I never had any passion, just friendship. Honestly, the kiss between us had more passion than any I had with Viktor. We just never clicked."

Fred stopped and turned to look at Hermione. A look of shock crossed his face before a slow grin developed. Hermione stood only feet from him and suddenly Fred was kissing her for the second time. Hermione responded and the fire reignited. Fred pulled her closer and Hermione clutched at him. They snogged for several minutes before pulling apart to take deep breaths.

"Wow."

"Exactly. I never felt that with Viktor."

Hermione reached up and stroked the light stubble on Fred's cheek. He took her hand in his and kissed it, causing new shivers to ignite down her spine. He smiled down on her and Hermione felt she was melting.

"I know this is a bit sudden Hermione, but do you think you're ready for another boyfriend?"

"I'd like that Fred, but I tend to be a bit possessive. Even though Viktor never set me on fire, I still didn't like others staring at him."

"I understand. So you're afraid with my reputation that I'm not serious about my request?"

"Yes."

"Then let me explain. You are right that George and I have a bit of a reputation. What you don't know is that I have only ever called one other witch my girlfriend. When I decide to be official, I remain exclusive."

"Well then, I think I can handle that."

Fred started kissing her again and they gradually moved behind a tree. Once there, he pressed her against it and began to touch her. He pulled back and watched her face, but seeing no hesitancy, he continued to feel her up as they kissed. Hermione meanwhile was exploring the well-honed Quidditch muscles of his chest. After a few minutes, Fred pulled back.

"Hermione, I think I should stop before I lose myself completely. We just became official and perhaps we should give ourselves some time…at least a day or two."

Hermione looked at his smirk and laughed. She buttoned her shirt and took Fred's arm as they continued their walk. They circled a large portion of the grounds, talking and enjoying the early spring day. They talked about school and Fred's upcoming OWLs. He was really much smarter than Hermione had realized, especially when it came to potions. Then talk shifted to home and Fred was interested to learn more about how muggles lived. After an hour or so, they approached the main courtyard. Before they entered the castle, Fred turned to her.

"So Hermione, I have no problem making us public. How do you feel?"

Hermione tightened her fingers that were laced with his and kissed him for her reply. When she pulled back, Fred was grinning like a fool. They entered the castle and made their way back to Gryffindor tower. When they entered the portrait hole, a few heads turned as a number of their housemates noticed their joining. Then Ron and Harry looked at them. Harry rolled his eyes and plonked his head down on the table in front of him. Ron meanwhile made a face before making a determined effort to focus on his homework, scribbling violently and cursing as he splattered ink on his parchment. Hermione decided to ignore them as Fred led her to other side of the room, where they joined Lee and Katie in a game of Exploding Snap.

The next week went by quickly for Hermione. Her and Fred's official status was the gossip of the school for the first couple days, but then the buzz settled. Transfiguration on Monday afternoon was interesting, as McGonagall shot Hermione some very pointed looks as they attempted to change their pincushions into hedgehogs. Harry adjusted and tried to run interference with Ron, who would barely speak to Hermione. Finally, on Friday, everything with Ron came to a head. The three of them, as well as the twins and a dozen other Gryffindors were hanging out after dinner, listening to the wireless and playing games in the common room. Hermione was sitting on Fred's lap while he chatted with Lee. Between discussion points, he would briefly stop and kiss her while an amused Lee shook his head. Ron and Harry were playing chess nearby, but Ron was losing, which meant his mind was not on the game. Finally, as Hermione and Fred initiated a long snog, Ron exploded.

"What the bloody hell you two! Do you have to suck each other's faces off right here in front of us all? Damn disgusting."

A week of frustration finally boiled over and Hermione jumped off Fred's lap, wand drawn.

"Why in the seven hells do you care Ron? This is not your concern. Go back to your chess or Quidditch or whatever. You may even try getting a head start on your homework. As for me, my homework is almost done. Which means I have a full weekend to spend as I wish with my boyfriend."

With that, Hermione turned and took Fred's hand. He grabbed her and spun her around, propelling them to the portrait hole and out of the tower. Hermione was still so enraged, she didn't know where they were going. A few minutes later, they stopped in front of a small statue of an old, warty wizard. The base read: Humberto the Hunchback. Fred tapped the wizard's head with his wand as he said 'revelio apertum'. With a bit of a grind, the statue swiveled and a door appeared behind it. Fred dragged her in and Hermione found herself in what looked like a professor's office. She looked around, a bit surprised as Fred led her to an old divan of Turkish design. In fact, the whole room had a bit of a Turkish feel to it.

"Um, Fred, whose office is this? At least I think its an office."

"Yes it is. Professor Kettleburn's old office. He used to teach Care of Magical Creatures. Left after my first year. Odd little fellow, as you can see by the decor. George and I found this place at the end of second year. Everyone always wondered where the old man's office was, but he was big on privacy. No one has claimed it since, so it's one of our little hidey holes. Despite the decor, I find it quite comfortable. You were so fired up at Ron, I thought this would be a good place for you to relax for a while."

Hermione sighed and settled back against Fred's chest.

"Thanks Fred. It's a good thing you got me out of there. I really didn't want to hurt Ron, although he certainly deserved it, but I was close to losing control. I don't know what his problem is."

"Jealous would be my guess. He's my little brother, so I've seen it before. Anyway, I can't be entirely mad at him."

"Why not?"

"Well, he gave me an excuse to get you out and away from the prying eyes of all our housemates."

Fred turned Hermione slightly toward him and began kissing her. As she lost herself in his mouth, Hermione felt all her anger drain away as her passion ignited. She responded to Fred enthusiastically, pulling herself tightly against him. He reached for her jumper and she helped him pull it over her head. Next, he made short work of her shirt, revealing a lilac lace bra underneath. Fred groaned as he dipped his head down to kiss the top of her breasts. Hermione then reached forward and stripped off his jumper and shirt in one movement. Fred claimed her mouth again, pulling her breasts up against his bare chest, before stopping briefly.

"Hermione, I won't be able to stop if we keep going like this."

Hermione just smiled as she reached down to stroke him through his trousers. Then she started kissing him again and Fred had his answer. The next few minutes were spent in a flurry of kisses and flying clothing. Once they were both naked, Fred pulled back to admire Hermione with a hungry look in his eyes. Hermione was still sitting, while Fred stood with his cock quite close, so she reached out to take hold of him. Fred grunted as her fingers made contact and Hermione noticed he was already dribbling. She took the pre-cum and lubed him as she started stroking and admiring the impressive manhood in front of her. He wasn't thick, but Fred was quite long. As her strokes continued, Fred leaned forward, putting his cock against her chin. Hermione knew what he wanted, but that was something new for her. Still, she was intrigued, so she carefully stuck out her tongue and licked his head. The taste was slightly salty, not entirely unpleasant and she decided to go further. Taking him in a bit at a time, Hermione adjusted until she had swallowed almost half of him and could go no further. Then she pulled him out with a pop and began to lick the entire length of the shaft. Fred began thrusting his hips and Hermione took him in again, lightly grazing the bottom of his cock with her teeth. Fred hissed and started to slowly fuck her mouth. Suddenly he let out a strangled cry and Hermione felt a flood of warm liquid hit her throat. She choked briefly and then managed to swallow as she felt Fred soften. He dropped to his knees and Hermione smiled at the look of satisfaction in his glazed eyes. Then he was kissing her neck and Hermione fell backwards on the divan as she let Fred explore her with his tongue. He worked his way down and suckled her briefly, causing Hermione to reach down and start fingering herself. Fred pushed her hand away and dove down as he began to explore her with his tongue. He was obviously skilled and soon had her panting with desire as she pushed her hips into his face. When he sucked her clit hard, followed immediately by diving lower and plunging his tongue into her core, Hermione came powerfully as her body seized and Fred held onto her. When she regained her eyesight a couple minutes later, Hermione found Fred nestled along her side, grinning at her. He leaned over and gently kissed her, testing her readiness.

"Well Hermione, now that the first course is done, are you ready for the main?"

Hermione nodded and Fred rolled over to position himself on top of her. He balanced on his arms as he guided his manhood to her entrance. He entered slow and steady, until he was completely sheathed in her heat. Then Fred began a gentle rhythm, which increased when Hermione grabbed his bum and encouraged him to move faster. He seemed to know just the amount of pressure and speed to apply and soon Hermione was hanging on the edge. Looking up at him with a mischievous grin, Hermione grabbed hold of him and then threw herself sideways, turning them while keeping their bodies connected. Fred looked surprised and then happy as Hermione settled on top and began to ride him hard. It didn't take long before Hermione started to scream.

"Fuck Fred! Goinnnng to come. Come with me. Fill me Fred. Oh bloody fuuuuckkk…"

"Damn Hermione. Had no idea. So fucking beautiful. Here I go…"

As Hermione collapsed on him from her climax, Fred thrust upward three more times and then emptied himself into her for the second time that night. He tried to stay in her for as long as possible, but soon he slipped out and Hermione sat up, still straddling him and looking down on him with a post-coital glow. Fred sat up and wrapped her in his arms.

"That was amazing Hermione. I was a bit worried as we started to heat up. I wasn't sure how experienced you were and I didn't want to hurt you. Obviously my fears were misplaced. You are full of wonderful surprises."

Hermione just smirked at him before kissing him again. Then she pulled back and rolled over, collapsing next to him. Fred rolled onto his side and stared at her as they spent a few minutes talking.

"Well, you seem much more relaxed than when we left the common room a while back. Think you're ready to return?"

"Hmm yes, I suppose we should. I am definitely in a better mood now."

Fred laughed, kissed her nose and then helped her up off the divan. They spent several minutes casting cleaning spells and sorting out clothing before carefully peeking out of the room to check for anyone in the hallway and then exiting to go back to Gryffindor tower. When they arrived, the common room was almost empty and Hermione was glad Ron and Harry weren't around. She gave Fred a long kiss before climbing up to her dormitory. When she reached her dorm, everyone appeared to be asleep. Hermione quickly changed before climbing into her four poster. Just as she was about to draw the curtains, Parvati landed on the end of her bed. She quickly drew Hermione's curtains and then cast a silencing charm before turning to her dorm mate.

"Alright Hermione, confessional time. I have to know everything about him. Does Fred live up to the rumors? How do you tell him from George? Can you? Is he a good kisser? Have you done more than kiss? Come on, tell me. I still can't believe you broke up with Krum and then got with Fred right away. How did you do that? Oh, please stop giving me that innocent look. You have to know the two of you have been the talk for this whole week. We're friends, you can tell me. Who knows, maybe I'll try for George if your reports are good."

Hermione laughed and sat back to look at her friend. Vati's face glowed in the light from her lumos spell and Hermione could tell she was near breathless with excitement after her deluge of questions. She decided that talking to Vati would help some, but she'd be careful about details. She wasn't a kiss and tell type, or at least not completely.

"Alright Vati. I'll tell you a couple things. First, Viktor and I weren't doing well for a while. It just took me time to finally break it off. Getting together with Fred right away was an accident. One that I've been quite happy with. As for how to tell them apart, its best to just watch them. You'll find subtle little nuances. Next question: yes, he is a very good kisser. And I think that is all I'm going to say."

Hermione couldn't help but blush a bit at her last comment, as she thought of just how much she could say. Unfortunately, Vati was quite observant.

"Hmm, so you won't say anymore, but you're redder than a Madagascar maltoon in heat. So, I guess I'll just have to make my own conclusions then."

"Conclude away Vati. Now, can you please let me sleep."

Parvati laughed. "Alright, I suppose you do need your rest after what you've been up to. Good night Hermione."

Hermione blushed several shades darker as Parvati chuckled and returned to her own bed.

The next couple weeks passed busily. The buzz around Fred and Hermione's status eventually settled down, even as the schoolwork leading up to Easter holidays increased. Fred was entirely different as a boyfriend than Viktor. He was full of surprises and wasn't nearly as careful around her. One afternoon they had arranged to meet down by the lake after the last class of the week. Then Fred and several friends decided the weather was too nice and decided to go flying instead. He informed Hermione on his way out of the tower with a quick passing kiss and no apology. She had stayed mad for several days until Fred's begging finally wore her down. When he presented her with a magically charmed sparkling bouquet of flowers, she finally caved and forgave him. As they snogged afterwards, the spell on the bouquet wore off, causing the flowers to belch as a shower of glitter engulfed them. Hermione broke the kiss and couldn't help laughing. Then Fred reclaimed her mouth and she suddenly didn't care if she looked like a thousand fairies had collided with her.

The Easter holidays came and Hermione's parents insisted she come home and see them for the week. Hermione enjoyed the time seeing her parents, but the week reinforced just how disconnected she was becoming from the muggle world. She also missed Fred, Ron and Harry terribly. As her relationship with Fred progressed, Ron seemed to be paying attention and putting more effort into appreciating her. He managed a rare compliment on occasion and began to thank Hermione for her help with schoolwork. Despite her involvement with Fred, when Ron smiled at her in charms and complimented her spellwork, her stomach gave a flip.

After returning from Easter holidays, Fred was quite glad to see her. Within hours of arriving back, they were back in Professor Kettleburn's old office. They kept each other busy for a couple hours as Fred drove Hermione to several climaxes. When she returned to Gryffindor tower, Vati laughed and shook her head at Hermione's happy state. Two weeks later, the first spring Hogsmeade weekend was scheduled and Fred made it quite special, renting a private room for lunch at Madam Puddifoot's. The food was French and a wonderful change from what was served at Hogwarts. They talked throughout the meal and Fred once again focused on his and George's joke shop. Hermione knew it was a dream of theirs, but she remained noncommittal as he talked. After they finished dessert crepes, Fred reached across the table and took Hermione's hand, pulling her to his lap. As they kissed, his hand worked up under her skirt and started to reach for her knickers. Hermione was aching, but they were in a somewhat public place and she pulled back.

"Fred! We can't do this here. The server could come back in at any time."

Fred smiled, drew his wand and cast privacy, silencing and repelling charms. Then he resumed his work as his fingers found Hermione's knickers again and plunged beneath them. As Fred pushed two fingers deep into her, Hermione quaked and gave in. Fred pulled them up off the chair and swept the table clear as he bent her over it. Soon her skirt was hiked up and the knickers were off. Hermione heard Fred's zip lower and moaned with desire. Seconds later he was in her, pounding hard as he took her from behind. Being taken in reverse was one of Hermione's favorite positions and she came quickly, grabbing a linen napkin and shoving it in her mouth to stifle her screams just in case the charms broke. Fred slowed for a minute to allow her a chance to come down before his own need pushed him to increase the speed again. When he finally came, the feel of his hot seed set Hermione off again. By the time Fred had cleaned her and fixed her clothes, she was just barely able to stand again. Fred straightened the room and left a good tip before guiding her out of the tea room. They spent a while longer in Hogsmeade, but most of it was a blur lost in the aftermath of one of the most brilliant fucks Fred had given her.

After the Hogsmeade weekend, their relationship resumed its usual pattern. They would spend most of the week too busy for more than passing kisses or sitting together in the Great Hall. The weekends would then be filled with stolen moments away and occasional hours of debauchery. Fred and George were well into the development of their joke shop and Hermione continually encouraged him to focus on OWLs more. When she became especially shrewish, Fred would push her away and set off another few days of tension that the entire population of Gryffindor could feel. As the year continued, Hermione found herself more annoyed with Fred over little things. He seemed less willing to put the effort into winning her back and she realized the relationship was cooling. Fred's entire focus was on his joke shop and Hermione was working on the last reports that were due two weeks before finals. Then, one month before the final task of the Tri-Wizard tournament, Harry was shown the maze and learned what the task would entail. Hermione immediately embraced the challenge and started to research spells to help Harry. It meant less time spent with Fred, and on Sunday he finally exploded at her when she turned down his offer of a picnic by the lake in favor of library research time. Hermione saw the explosion coming as his face turned red. She didn't want to put on a show for the whole common room, so she grabbed his hand and dragged him up to his dorm. As soon as the door closed, he let loose.

"What the fuck Hermione? You're more interested in Harry and this stupid tournament than spending time with your boyfriend. You do realize that Harry's the champion, not you, right?"

Hermione slapped him hard enough that Fred stumbled into a bed, grabbing one of the posts. Suddenly he looked at her and started to cry. That was the last thing Hermione expected and soon she was crying as well. Fred crossed the room and held her until she finally stopped.

"Ah fuck Hermione, don't cry. I didn't mean it. I just miss you. It feels like I'm losing you."

"Fred, I don't know what's happening with us. I don't feel connected to you like we used to be."

"It's just the stress of everything. It'll get better."

Hermione wasn't sure, but then Fred was kissing her and she released herself to him. Before she realized, their clothes were strewn around and they were on the bed with Fred entering her. Hermione had one more thought of 'here we go again' before she joined Fred's rhythm and released all her pent up frustration into carnal lust. They went fast and hard, demanding release from each other and giving no sympathy. As Hermione neared her peak, she looked over at the door and saw her lover's mirror image watching them. Then she came, drowning her cry in Fred's chest and not caring who was watching. When Fred finished and pulled himself off of her, he just looked over at his twin and smiled. George shook his head before finding his voice.

"Really you two? That's my bed. And you didn't even invite me."

George turned and left as Hermione blushed, a sudden image of two lovers filling her head. Fred was cleaning himself and finding clothes when Hermione realized that they needed to address what had just happened.

"Fred, what is this we're doing?"

"Huh? We just made love. Like we have been for months."

"No Fred. This was different. I don't think it's been love for a while now. And this definitely wasn't. We fucked each other out of pure desire and frustration. Is this all we have now between us?"

Hermione had been finding her clothes as she talked and quickly dressed, waiting for Fred's response.

"I don't know Hermione. I guess things have changed. We used to have fun, but this isn't fun anymore. I do care about you."

"I'm sure you do Fred, but I don't think it's enough. We used to be friends, but now I don't know. Fred, how can we be lovers if we can't be friends?" *

Fred shook his head, unable to answer her. Hermione choked back a sob and nodded.

"That's what I thought Fred. I think this relationship is done. Maybe once we set aside the passion we can learn to just be friends again."

"I guess Hermione. Maybe you're right."

Fred looked dejected and Hermione pushed down a desire to reach out and reassure him. Instead, she turned and exited the dormitory, conflicted and confused.

o-o-o-o

 _* How Can We Be Lovers (If We Can't Be Friends) - Michael Bolton - 1990_

 _Wow, so this chapter went way long. I really got into the relationship and character development a lot on this one. Although this story is of course a lot of smut, I didn't want to just have Hermione jumping around and shagging whoever. I tried to show her working on relationships as well. I guess I got a bit carried away, but I don't stick to strict length guidelines like some writers. The story comes as it will. I'd also be lying if I didn't admit a bit of personal attachment to some of this chapter. Anyway, hope you are enjoying. Reviews appreciated._


	4. Bill

Chapter 4 – Bill

Hermione arrived at the Burrow five weeks after the end of her fourth year at Hogwarts, following the tragic ending of the Tri-Wizard tournament. When she arrived home, Hermione had been careful to edit much of the information she gave her parents. It was something she had been doing for a couple years and was getting quite good at. After her petrification during her second year, her parents had wanted to withdraw her from Hogwarts and the wizarding world completely, scared for her safety. It had taken most of the summer, a week long hunger strike, and a visit from Professor McGonagall to convince them that the security at the school had been increased and she should return. They still hadn't liked sending her back and ever since, Hermione had been judicious in what she told them. This summer she was especially careful. The last thing she needed was for them to find out that the greatest dark wizard of the last millennium had come back to life and was regaining power. Her weeks at home had been long and tiring. She had put it off to worry over her upcoming year, when her classes would lead to the all-important OWL tests. Worry over academics was something her parents understood and they had tried to talk to her about her classes. Of course, trying to explain arithmancy and charms to her muggle parents was a lost cause. She was originally scheduled to stay for seven weeks, but her parents relented when they realized how much she missed her friends and allowed her to return to the Burrow early.

Hermione's return to the wizarding world was tempered by the recent upswing in violence against muggles. Most of the news was being tightly controlled and the muggle world remained blissfully unaware of what a few in the wizarding world were desperately trying to stop. The night of her arrival, Ron and Ginny pulled Hermione aside and gave her a briefing on the Order of the Phoenix and what she had missed while ensconced at her parents' home. Fred and George were also at the Burrow, but had been out for most of the day. When Hermione had seen them at dinner, she kept a steady conversation with everyone and tried to not look at Fred any differently than in the past. Due to Ron's loose lips, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been informed that she and Fred had dated for a couple months and Hermione noticed Mrs. Weasley watched the two of them closely over the first couple days at the Burrow. After several days of careful stepping around each other, Hermione found herself out in the garden while the twins did a de-gnoming. She decided that if she was going to live with the Weasleys that she and Fred needed to resolve the remaining tension between themselves. As she approached him, George saw what was coming and went chasing a small gnome to the other side of the garden. Fred looked up and gave Hermione a tentative smile.

"Hi Hermione. Come out to help us?"

"Sure Fred. I don't mind, but actually I need to talk to you first. It's been almost two months since we broke up, but I still feel a tension between us. If I'm going to stay here for the rest of the summer, we need to resolve this. Like I told you when everything ended, I still want to be friends."

"Aye, I agree Hermione. It's just hard. I can't help it, but I still feel a connection with you. What the hell happened with us anyway?"

"We drifted apart. We had some in common in the beginning when the school year was more relaxed. Then the stress picked up and our priorities changed. As much as I care about you Fred, we're two immensely different people. I sometimes wonder if the better question is how we got together."

"Passion. That was the start of it. Then we had enough in common to keep us going, at least for a while."

"I suppose you're right Fred. So, can we agree to finally set the passion aside and try to be friendly without tiptoeing around each other?"

"Alright, I'll try. But one other thing Hermione. Our last time together has been bothering me. I used you and hurt you. I've been disgusted with myself ever since. I think that's part of the reason I've been acting the way I have."

"Oh Fred. Stop thinking that. What happened that last time was wrong, but it was as much me as you. Now, let's put that aside and move on."

Fred nodded and stepped forward to shake on it. As he did, he looked over Hermione's shoulder and saw his father step out from behind the peonies. Arthur looked a bit shocked as he began to speak.

"Fred, Hermione, Molly sent me to tell you lunch is ready. We really need to get her bell fixed. Anyway, I didn't hear much and I'll just say that I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear anything."

Arthur turned and headed back into the house while Fred let out a few curses. Hermione shook her head and followed Fred back inside. After their talk, Hermione found it easier to be around him and their friendship from previous years gradually reformed over the next couple days. A week after she arrived, Hermione was eating breakfast as usual when Mr. Weasley made a stunning announcement.

"Alright family, as you know we've been under a higher state of security lately. You also know a bit about the group we are part of, the Order of the Phoenix. Now, per Molly's wishes, I won't give more specifics on what the Order does. What I do need to tell you is that it has been determined that the Burrow's wards are not sufficiently tight enough to allow us to meet here anymore. Dumbledore has decided to move the Order to Sirius' ancestral home in London. So that your mother and I can continue our duties with the Order and also maintain our family, we will all be moving to London for the rest of the summer. Hermione, this includes you as well, unless you wish to return to your parents."

"What? No, Mr. Weasley. I am where I belong. I will do whatever I can to help the cause."

"Yeah, me too dad. We can help."

Mrs. Weasley turned red and dropped her fork, looking around the table.

"Now listen here all of you! You are underage. Well, except Fred and George. And the two of you just turned 17 a couple months ago. The Order is involved in some very dangerous activities, which none of you are prepared for. You will not be getting involved and that is my final word!"

Everyone shrank back from Mrs. Weasley, although Hermione did see a suspicious glint in Fred's eye. The rest of breakfast finished quietly. Then everyone was ordered to go pack before they left promptly at ten. Once the appointed hour arrived, the Weasleys and Hermione gathered in the front garden of the Burrow. Mr. Weasley cast a few additional enchantments and wards. Then he took hold of Ron on one side and Hermione on the other. Mrs. Weasley then took Ginny's hand and the elder Weasleys side-along apparated them to a London alleyway. Seconds later, the twins followed. They stood in the alley, looking at a row of houses across the street. Then Mr. Weasley pulled out a scrap of parchment and handed it to Ron, before instructing Ron to pass it along and then addressing the group.

"The parchment being passed around was written by Dumbledore. He is the secret keeper for 12 Grimmauld Place, the ancestral home of the house of Black. Once you read what Dumbledore wrote on the parchment, you will be able to see the house. Once everyone has read it, I will burn the parchment."

The parchment reached Hermione and she read the short statement before handing it Fred. When she looked up at the row of houses across the street, she saw something wonderfully strange and magical. Houses 11 and 13 suddenly seemed to push sideways and another house, number 12, appeared between them. As everyone had finished reading the parchment, Mr. Weasley disposed of it with a quick incendio and then led the group across the street to enter 12 Grimmauld Place. The inside of the house was much less magical than the outside, that is except for their host. Sirius came bounding down the hallway to greet them, happy to have guests to accompany his house arrest. The house itself was dark and dank. The wood paneling looked like it hadn't been scrubbed for years and above that the dark wallpaper looked even worse. Ron cringed as he eyed large cobwebs suspended from corners and pictures. Hermione noticed Mrs. Weasley give a small shiver and could almost hear her brain making lists of things to do. Once Sirius greeted them, everyone was sent upstairs to look around the bedrooms and pick from the couple that had been cleared of any dark artifacts. Hermione and Ginny went past the second floor to the third and found a good size room they quickly claimed for their own. The room was slightly cleaner than downstairs, but both of them agreed that a good scrub was in order. Neither of them were clean freaks, but Grimmauld Place was beyond their tolerance.

The twins also found a room on the third floor and Ron found a room downstairs that had an additional bed for when Harry arrived. They settled quickly and the rest of the day was spent cleaning until the late afternoon when a number of people began to arrive. Everyone made their way downstairs and were introduced to the Order members, but then the twins and those underage were sent back upstairs. A bit over an hour later, Molly called them back downstairs for dinner. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin and Bill Weasley all decided to stay as well. The Weasley siblings were especially glad to see Bill, who had been re-assigned to England from Egypt. Hermione had been introduced as well and found herself comparing the eldest of the Weasley boys to his brothers. Bill was as handsome as Charlie, but with a more refined edge. He kept his hair long and with the fang earring and his confident swagger he reminded Hermione of a muggle rock star. She found herself spending a bit too much time analyzing Bill and chided herself. Certainly she had dabbled enough in the Weasley pool.

Soon life at Grimmauld Place settled into a boring pattern. For security reasons, no one was allowed further than the back garden. When they were inside, they were either cleaning or hanging around in their rooms. If the Order was visiting, all non Order members were sequestered upstairs. Hermione used the time to work on her summer assignments, but after a week she had them done. Her next year was OWLs and Hermione decided to do some advance reading in preparation. Ron and the twins thought she was mad, but it at least kept her in a better mood than they were. The worst part about the summer was that Harry wasn't scheduled to join them for a couple weeks yet and Ron and Hermione had been banned from communicating any news to him, per Dumbledore's orders. Hermione knew Harry would be angry, but security was stressed daily around the old house.

Although she and the others were banished upstairs during Order meetings, members of the Order often hung around after and Hermione and the others enjoyed getting to know them. Tonks became quite friendly with the girls and her presence was always sure to cheer them up. Bill also hung around the house quite a bit, happy to spend time with his family after having been away for so long. Hermione found herself embroiled in several long discussions with him about his work in Egypt, the types of curses he encountered and how the curses were derived from the same arithmantic origin as modern charms. Two weeks after she moved into Grimmauld, Hermione and Bill were talking after dinner and he offered an interesting proposition.

"Hermione, we've talked for hours about my work and you know how I admire your grasp of the basic rudiments behind what I do. You really are quite remarkable, not just for your age. I've talked to mum and dad about an idea I have and they've agreed. Mum was reluctant, but dad helped. I was wondering if you want to go with me to Gringott's tomorrow? I am doing some basic survey work down in the bottom levels. I don't expect anything dangerous, but I think you'll find the work interesting. I've promised mum that at the first sight of danger I'll get you out of there. If you're interested, I'll need you to agree to follow my every command without question. What do you say?"

"What? Of course! It will be good to get out of here and I can't wait to see you at work."

With that agreed, they talked a while longer about the bank before the conversation shifted to Bill telling tales about growing up as the eldest Weasley sibling. Hermione shared a bit of her muggle background and soon Bill noticed the time had gotten late. He had been spending more time at Grimmauld Place after meetings and even he had to admit that the brilliant young witch was one of the main reasons. He excused himself for the evening and Hermione tried to go to sleep, although she found it hard to quell her excitement.

The next morning at breakfast, Mrs. Weasley immediately started in on Hermione before she was even awake completely. She was in full maternal mode, giving Hermione instructions and insisting she listen to Bill at all times. The others hadn't yet heard about Hermione's planned outing and Ron immediately went sour. Hermione looked at him and frowned.

"What's your problem Ron?"

"What me? Oh nothing, I'm fine. Just stuck here in this old house with nothing to do. But don't mind me, just run off and follow my brother like a puppy now."

Hermione was about to retort when Fred and George beat her to it. They each smacked opposite sides of Ron's head while George teased him.

"Oh, look, ickle Ronniekins is jealous of the brilliant witch who gets to go help our brother explore the dark, old caves and fraternize with surly goblins. Maybe we ought to help him out, find something to keep him occupied…"

George's sickly tones were cut off by a sharp look from his mother. Seeing that look, Hermione decided to keep her mouth shut and finish her breakfast. Shortly before eight, Bill arrived and took Hermione to the back garden where he side-along apparated them to the bank. Once they arrived at the bank apparition point, Hermione looked around, stunned at the their location.

"Yes Hermione, we apparated to Gringott's directly. Normally only goblins can come in this way, but there are three or four of us with special clearance to come in. It makes getting to work on time a lot easier. Now, the plan for today is to take a cart down to the lowest level that is in current use. After that we will be grabbing brooms and flying down another six levels. The lowest levels were in use by the very first wizarding families in England. As time went on, the vaults moved up to higher levels, but that was only for active families. There are a number of the early families that died out and their vaults were left abandoned. Per the law governing abandoned gold, if a vault is not accessed for three hundred years the goblins can claim all gold in the vault, as well as any goblin made items. Anything else has to remain, although honestly the goblins don't care about other artifacts. Now, the Order and the goblins think it would be good to start cleaning out the lower levels. If things get worse and Death Eaters ever manage to infiltrate the bank, who knows what they may find down there. So, today I will be continuing my general survey and sensing. I want to get a feel for what is down there before we start opening the really old vaults. Today should be safe, but there are a few dangers I need to warn you of. First, the goblins assure me the old tunnels have been shored up and secured, but there is always the risk of falling rocks or even a full cave in. I'll keep a shield up around us the whole time. Second, there have been reports of ancient creatures living in the depths. The goblins haven't spotted anything, so I doubt those rumors. Finally, there can be occasional toxic gas issues. The lower levels are prone to filling with dangerous gases that come up through fissures. There haven't been problems lately, but there are detectors and alarms in place. Are you familiar with the bubble head charm?"

"Yes, but I can't do magic outside school Bill."

"Nevermind that. Here in Gringott's the trace doesn't work. The goblin magic nullifies it. If you hear the gas detectors go off, you get that spell on yourself immediately. I really don't anticipate problems, but I need to make sure you're aware."

"I understand. I'll be cautious and follow you the whole way Bill."

With the briefing done, Bill led her a side entrance where a goblin awaited with a cart. They climbed in and the long, perilous journey down the rickety old tracks began. They travelled for almost twenty minutes before the cart came to an abrupt stop. The goblin reached to hand them both brooms and Hermione hesitated. She had never been a good flier. Bill saw the look and shook his head.

"Don't fly huh? No worries, you can climb on with me."

Hermione did as instructed and carefully gripped the edges of Bill's jacket as they continued their descent. As they dove deeper, Hermione found herself pushed up close against Bill's back and she clutched tighter to him as their speed increased. The flight lasted less than ten minutes when Bill landed in what was obviously a very old cavern. The walls were rough and studded with billions of miniscule crystals, making the whole cavern seem to sparkle in the light from Bill's lantern.

"Beautiful isn't it? This is my third time down to this level and it always takes my breath away. Come, today my task is working in one of the side tunnels to our left."

Hermione nodded and followed Bill dutifully. The cavern really was stunning, but even more than that, the magic was palpable. Even so, the magic was alien and strange, causing her to shiver despite the heavy coat that Bill had equipped her with. He seemed to sense her unease and turned to look at her.

"I see you feel it. The magic here is so ancient that it's foreign to us. My first months in Egypt were nauseating until I got used to it. It's not as bad here, but after we're done today you may want a long soak to relax yourself. Now, here we are. We have two vaults ahead that I need to start scanning. I'll keep the shields up, but I won't have them at full strength while I work the other spells. If needed, remember you can cast down here."

Bill turned and began to cast his sensing spells. Hermione watched, fascinated as he spent nearly an hour in an almost trance-like state exploring the first vault for anything latent within it that would be particularly dangerous. When he finished and dropped his spells, Bill turned to her.

"That vault took a while because it has a lot in it. I'd say well over a hundred artifacts. I feel a lot of old magic, but nothing particularly dangerous. I'll put this vault on the cleared list for opening."

"So you mean that whatever family owned this vault just left everything behind and no one has claimed it? For how long?"

"That's right. The goblins cleared any gold, but no one else has come for the other items. The Ministry never showed an interest until recent events have forced the potential dangers here to be investigated. Honestly, very few in the Ministry know. Elphias Doge is part of the Order, but you don't see him around much. He's in the Department of Magical Antiquities. The few wizards in the department are almost antiquities themselves. Elphias initiated this effort that I am a part of. We can't guarantee that the Death Eaters will come looking down here, but we'd rather start clearing it out just in case. As for how long these vaults have been empty, I'd say 600-800 years."

Hermione let out a low whistle as Bill turned and guided her to the second vault. He cast his sensing spells and resumed the similar trance like state as before. Hermione was focused so hard on what he was doing that she found herself getting a headache. As she reached to rub her neck, an alarm suddenly sounded. Remembering what Bill had told her, Hermione drew her wand and began to cast the bubble head charm. Then her world suddenly went dark.

Some time later, Hermione woke and found herself on a settee, looking up at Bill. As she opened her eyes, Bill let out a long sigh.

"Thank Merlin you're awake. I was about to have to call a healer. Here, I have a potion that should help clear your head."

Hermione took the potion and downed the bitter liquid in one gulp. It immediately began working as her headache calmed and her vision cleared. Within a couple minutes, she was able to formulate coherent questions.

"What happened Bill? Where am I?"

"There was a gas leak. It was a sudden release and hit us quick. You appear to be sensitive to it and went down before you could cast the charm. I broke my sensing spells, got us in a shield bubble and then flew us straight out all the way back to the main floor of the bank. Hell of a ride to do all on a broom while holding onto someone. We're in the assistant regent's office at the bank. The goblins weren't happy that I didn't call a healer, but I was hoping you'd come around first. We've only been back up about ten minutes and I was about to give in and call for help.

"But that would have brought attention to the work you're doing down there. The rest of the Ministry would have found out."

"Yes, that's why I waited. But if you had needed help, I wouldn't give a damn about the stupid operation. How are you feeling?"

"Better. So what now? How long does the gas take to clear? Will we be going back down later?"

"What? Gods, you're amazing. You're just recovering from gas exposure and you're talking about going back. Even if we could, I wouldn't take you back down for a couple days. Merlin, when mum hears about what happened, she'll never let you come with me again. No, the gas usually takes a few hours to dissipate with the help of some spells the goblins use. I've talked to my boss and he told me to chuck it for the day. Well, maybe he didn't use those words. So, I guess we get you back home."

"Wait. If we go back now then Mrs. Weasley will have a fit when she finds out. Maybe we should kill time and go back at the usual hour. That way she doesn't need to find out."

Bill chuckled and shook his head.

"I never would have expected a devious streak from you Hermione. I suppose it would be better if mum didn't know. We can't really have you out in public too much. I suppose we could grab some fish and chips and go back to my flat and wait it out. Do you mind?"

"Sounds great. My stomach just growled when you said fish and chips. Let's go."

Bill helped her up and Hermione took a moment to steady herself. She followed him out a side door of the bank and stayed close behind Bill, keeping her head down. They stopped at a fish and chips stand a short distance away, then walked another block and a half to a nondescript building that housed a solicitor's office on the first floor. Bill led her up the side stairs and they entered his modest flat.

"Well, here we are. It's not much, but it's better than my tent in Egypt. Come, let's eat."

As they ate, Hermione was glad that the food was helping to clear her head more. She and Bill talked continually while they ate and were soon involved in a deep discussion on specific arithmantic rune determinations. After lunch, Hermione went to the kitchen to wash up and Bill came in to gather more butterbeers. As he reached around her, Bill's arm grazed her shoulder and Hermione suppressed a shiver. Bill suddenly pulled back and exited the kitchen. Hermione called out to Bill and he directed her to the loo while he stood in the living room, looking out the window. He was trying to settle himself after that small jolt in the kitchen. He was finding himself quite attracted to the brilliant young witch and tried to convince himself of all the reasons he was wrong to think about her in that way. Hermione returned from the loo shortly and came to Bill's side to look out the window at the busy street with shoppers bustling around.

"Amazing isn't it? All those people going about their lives like normal, believing the lies from the Ministry about everything being fine. Then we stand up here knowing much different. Hard to figure out who to pity, us or them."

Bill spun around and looked at Hermione.

"Gods, are you sure you're sixteen? Sometimes I wonder Hermione."

"Age is more than a date on a calendar Bill. I've never felt the same age as my peers. With everything Harry, Ron and I have been through it only exacerbates the fact."

Hermione sighed and looked up at Bill with a tentative smile. Her eyes betrayed the depth of what she had been through. She was beautiful in the early afternoon light coming through the window and suddenly Bill decided to stop fighting his compulsion as he leaned in and kissed her lightly. He was about to pull back when Hermione returned the kiss. They kissed for several minutes, pulling each other closer. They moved away from the window and Bill pulled back and looked down at the smiling young witch. He had never expected the response he received. She was quite an excellent kisser and Bill decided he needed more as he started kissing her again. As his tongue began to explore her mouth, his hands moved down to her bum and pulled her closer. Hermione also responded, tightening her grip around him as her hands drifted under his shirt and ran up his back, causing a shiver down his spine. Bill began to reach up to touch her further, but then hesitated and pulled his hand back down. Hermione felt the grazing movement on her side and grabbed his hand, placing it on her left breast. With her encouragement, he began to fondle her. Soon he worked the buttons on her blouse loose as Hermione started to pull at his shirt. When she went to pull it off, Bill suddenly came to his senses and stepped back.

"Hermione, we should stop. I'm sorry for losing control there."

"Hush Bill. I didn't push you away. I'm old enough to know what I want. I'm not as experienced as you are, but this isn't new to me."

Bill shook his head, gave in and began to kiss her in response. Taking her hand, he led her to his bedroom. Once there, they continued to slowly undress each other. Hermione admired Bill's long, lean strength as she ran her hands down him. He in turn reveled in the glow of her pale skin and marveled at her perfect, medium sized breasts. As he ran his fingers across her nipples, Hermione arched into him and finished unzipping his pants. When they fell to the floor, Bill pushed her back on the bed. She was left only in her knickers while Bill removed his painful, tight briefs with a sigh of relief. Hermione watched and smiled as she finally saw him in his full glory. Bill was average length, but quite thick and his erection stood straight out from a thick thatch of dark auburn hair. She reached and touched him briefly before she was being kissed again as Bill leaned over her and gently rubbed himself teasingly along her leg. While he kissed her, his hands resumed their work on her breasts and when he tweaked a nipple, she reached down and grabbed his shaft. As she began to work him, Bill moaned and pressed himself down on her more, then he removed one hand from her chest and began exploring lower. He disposed of her knickers and his deft fingers parted her folds, causing her to squirm under him, moaning. He pulled his tongue out of her mouth and began to nibble along her chin and down her neck. She meanwhile began planting kisses on any exposed skin she could reach while she pushed her hips against his hand. With that encouragement, he gently inserted a finger into her wetness. As her squirming increased, he added another finger and then a third, while finding her clit with his thumb. As he worked her inside and out, he brought her to her first climax, as she squealed and bit down on his shoulder The pain only made Bill throb more as he pulled his dripping fingers out of her and slowly began licking them. As she came down from her climax and watched him taste her, the need to have him fully was too much. Hermione reached down and gripped him tight as she tried to guide him to her center. Bill smiled and pushed her hand back as he began to devour her mouth again. As his tongue inserted itself into her mouth, his cock plunged deep into her core. Hermione tried to scream as the sudden entry caused a brief pinch of pain followed by near climax, but Bill refused to release her mouth from his. He began to drive slow and steady, reveling in her tight warmth. With her encouragement, he picked the speed up until they found a faster pace that hit each of them with the perfect intensity. As her climax began to build, Bill pulled back and watched Hermione's face as the her eyes fluttered and her panting increased. When she came, it was a beautiful sight and he basked in her glow as her muscles began to squeeze him. He kept his pace for another minute before joining her, sending streams of cum into her beauty. When both their climaxes settled, they lay side by side facing each other.

"Wow, Hermione, you're so amazing. I never would have imagined the passion behind your brilliance. When this day started I didn't dream we'd end up here."

"Mmm, glad for that gas leak Bill?"

He laughed and pulled her close, kissing her with renewed energy. Soon he was hard again as Hermione positioned herself over him. As she lowered herself onto him and Bill watched himself disappear into her, it took all his willpower to hold back. Then she began to ride him in slow, rolling motions that made her breasts move in delightful ways. When Bill leaned up to capture one with his mouth, the change in position caused her to moan and start riding him harder. Bill wrapped his arms around her and held on as he helped guide her movements. As her panting became irregular and she seemed close, he moved one hand down her back to her bum. She seemed to hang on the edge until he inserted half a finger into her backside. Her eyes flew open with surprise. Then Bill began to move his finger as she continued rocking on his shaft and she finally came with a howl. Bill watched her happily, but ached for his own release. Once she settled, he flipped her off and positioned her below him. As she still recovered from her last orgasm, he carefully placed her on all fours before plunging himself into her dripping core yet again. The new position caused her sensitive body to start coming again as Bill finally met her and they climaxed together. The efforts of the afternoon finally claimed them both as Bill barely rolled off her before they were both asleep.

A couple hours later, Hermione awoke confused. The light in the room was fading as night fell and she looked over at the gorgeous man stretched out next to her. Then the realization hit her that the time was getting late. She quickly shook Bill awake.

"Bill! Wake up. We fell asleep and it's getting dark."

"Huh? What? Oh shit."

Bill flew up out of the bed and grabbed a nearby clock. It was almost seven. Fuck.

Hermione joined him as they quickly cast cleaning spells and dressed in a hurry. Once they were ready, Bill took a second to stop and talk before they apparated.

"Hermione, I think I have an excuse for us. Let me do the talking when we get back to Grimmauld."

"Okay Bill. And thank you for this day. I know this was a one-time thing, but I don't regret it."

"I can't believe you're thanking me, I should be the one thanking you for taking on this old man. I guess we should go."

Hermione frowned at his comment and then took his arm as Bill apparated them back to Grimmauld. They arrived just as the clock was striking seven and Molly came running to them when she heard their arrival.

"Where have you been? You're almost two hours late. I've been worried sick. Hermione, are you alright?"

"Mum, calm down. We're fine. The stupid cart at the bank had a malfunction. Took forever to get it fixed and get out of the lower caverns. I knew you'd be worried, but I can't send a patronus through the goblin wards."

Bill smiled down on his mother and reached a hand gently to her shoulder. Hermione suppressed a smile as she watched Mrs. Weasley's oldest work her perfectly. The she bear calmed as she looked lovingly into her eldest son's eyes.

"Well, alright. I guess I understand. I hate those stupid carts they insist on using. Must be something better they can use these days. Anyway, we're not quite done with dinner. Come eat."

Bill and Hermione followed her to the dining room and Bill shot Hermione a quick smirk that was entirely too reminiscent of Fred. Hermione gave him a light punch and pushed him forward, suppressing a giggle. Most everyone else was done eating and Bill and Hermione went back and forth on details from the day, managing to extend the two hours they spent in the caverns into a much longer time period. After they ate, they took biscuits and drinks to the living room where the talk diverged to Ministry subjects and Molly stopped Arthur twice when he went too far with Order secrets. Sirius and Remus disappeared at some point and Hermione read a book half-heartedly while listening to the conversation. Around nine, Bill declared it was time to head home. He went to apparate out of the back garden and Hermione jumped up.

"Wait, I forgot to ask…" she said as a cover to follow Bill. No one else said anything as she darted out of the room and found Bill in the garden. He hadn't apparated yet and appeared to be waiting for her.

"I was hoping you'd come out to say good-bye."

"I couldn't let you leave without this."

Hermione pulled his head down and kissed him soundly. Bill responded and soon they were snogging and hands were starting to drift. Using the last of her willpower, Hermione pulled back. Bill sighed and smiled at her.

"Good night beautiful."

With that, he turned and apparated away. Hermione sighed and turned back to the house. As she did, a figure stepped out of a shadow near the garden shed. Then a second figure stepped out next to the first. Lupin and Sirius were both stomping out cigarettes as they smirked at Hermione. Sirius was the first to speak up.

"Cart malfunction at the bank, huh?"

Hermione was momentarily taken aback, but decided that her best bet would be to keep Sirius on his toes. Professor Lupin was another matter, but she decided to use the same tactic on both. Crossing over to them, she first kissed Sirius lightly on the corner of the mouth and then turned and kissed Lupin's jaw. Then she turned on her heel, looked back at their stunned expressions and waggled her fingers before returning to the house.

The next week went by slowly for Hermione as she was no longer allowed any field trips out of Grimmauld. There had been no confrontations with the Weasleys, so she knew Sirius and Lupin had kept quiet. Despite that, they both frequently shot her pointed looks when others weren't around. After a few days, she learned to ignore them. Bill was still a regular visitor at Grimmauld, stopping in every couple days. Hermione made a point to keep her distance, for fear of betraying herself unknowingly. Nine days after her trip to the bank, and the day before Harry was due to arrive at Grimmauld, Bill made an unexpected second trip in one day. Something was happening with the Order and she was once again sequestered upstairs. After Molly gave the all clear and the house emptied of Order members, Hermione fled to a quiet corner of the back garden with a book. Ron's attitude was getting worse by the day and the twins were doing some kind of experimenting, and she had had enough of everyone in the house. As she sat reading, she received a surprise when Bill entered the garden. Apparently he hadn't left earlier with others. Seeing her, he looked around and then crossed the garden in several large strides until he was standing next to her bench. Hermione rose and checked around before giving him a quick hug.

"Hi beautiful. I'm glad you're out here. I was hoping to catch you today. You probably realize something is happening. I can't give details, but I can say the Order has made some good progress. I've got new duties and I'm being re-assigned to a Gringott's subsidiary in Paris. I leave tonight and I'll probably be there for a month or two. I wanted to say good-bye. I know what we had was a passing fancy, but I want you to know how special you are. I'm glad we're friends. Please be careful this next year at school. We've heard some rumors about changes. I'm worried for you."

Hermione was shocked by his news and pulled him sideways toward the shed. After another quick look around to ensure that there were no more observers hidden in shadows, she pulled him into the shed and folded herself into his arms.

"Bill, you take care of yourself in Paris. I've heard bad stories about the catacombs there. I'll be fine at school. I'll have Harry and Ron with me."

She looked up at him and suddenly his lips were on hers. The desire was sudden and overpowering as she pressed herself to him, feeling his need as well. As her blouse came open, Bill looked at her, questioning.

"Let's be quick Bill. One more time before we both go into uncertain futures."

He smiled down on her. "One thing, I've been worried since our day together. You never cast a charm for yourself. Are you alright?"

"No worries Bill, I decided months ago to go on the potion. Back when Fred and I got involved."

His eyes grew wide.

"My little brother Fred?"

"I guess you hadn't heard. We dated for a while. But he wasn't my first. Guess I like ginger. Now, let's wish each other a nice good-bye."

With that he began kissing her again while he finished undoing her blouse and she unbuttoned her jeans while he lowered them. She kicked off her shoes and he grabbed the lowered jeans and threw them on a nearby potting bench. Next, he stripped her knickers and gave her a quick feel before lifting her up and setting her on the jean covered bench. Their kisses were frantic as he undid his zip and pulled out his pulsing erection. Knowing that they had to be quick, he checked to make sure she was wet and then drove into her quickly. They set a frantic pace and came together within a couple minutes. They had forgotten silencing charms and muffled each others cries with their tongues. After, they paused long enough to catch their breath and then Bill cast the cleaning charms and helped Hermione dress. He gave her one last wistful kiss and she thought she saw a tear as he turned on the spot and apparated straight out of the shed. Hermione took a moment and collected herself before she returned to her bench and book. While she tried to read, her thoughts kept shifting. She was definitely into ginger. Four brothers now. If only Ron would finally grow up and notice her maybe she'd add a fifth. But, if she did, that would leave one untouched and she wasn't the type to leave things unfinished.

o-o-o-o

 _Hmm, another long chapter. Oh well, so it goes._


	5. Ginny

Chapter 5 – Ginny

Hermione arrived back in Gryffindor tower just minutes before curfew. Her back was aching and her hands were shriveled from hours spent on her knees scrubbing the floor of the dungeon. Tonight was her last of five nights detention and she was ready to collapse. Despite that, she went to her dorm and grabbed her books. The consecutive nights of detention had put her terribly behind on homework. Her current predicament had been brought on by Educational Decree 18: _Students of opposite sexes shall remain a minimum of two feet apart at all times while on Hogwarts grounds_. Hermione had started her fifth year at Hogwarts three months earlier and the year kept getting worse as Professor Umbridge continued to issue more of her decrees. The latest, number 18, had gone into effect six days earlier. She had heard about it, but hadn't realized the extent that Umbridge had gone to to enforce the new decree and that had led to her five nights of manual labor under the watchful eye of Filch.

Hermione had arrived back at Hogwarts for her fifth year, grateful to be out of Grimmauld Place and excited for her OWL year. That changed within the first week when everyone became acquainted with High Inquisitor Umbridge. The woman could be Voldemort's sister and Hermione wouldn't be surprised. A month into the new year, she had started a casual friendship with Justin Finch-Fletchley that slowly developed into something more. It had started when they were both studying in the library and he had a question on charms. That led to a long discussion on several diverging topics and each of them enjoyed testing the other's intellect. That afternoon in the library had led to walks around the grounds, which had developed their relationship into something more. Justin was carefree and handsome and Hermione happily explored his experience as they took every opportunity to duck behind a tree and snog. Despite his willingness to snog her senseless, Justin always effected the air of a gentleman and never touched her further. She wasn't sure that she wanted to go far with him, but she was getting frustrated since it had been months since she had had sex and she decided abstinence was most definitely not her thing. The morning after the new educational decree, she and Justin had met after breakfast and ducked into an empty room for a bit of time alone. As soon as their lips touched, an alarm went off and they were both encased in a red webbing that bound them together until Umbridge arrived and unbound them with a smirk. She would have lectured them, except for the fact that two other alarms went off right then and she had to run to other areas of the castle to confront the other couples. The three near simultaneous alarms had been enough to warn the rest of the school how serious she was.

Three days into her detention, she and Justin had managed to get a bit of time to talk in greenhouse 4 after Herbology. They had been whispering and were about one foot from each other, so it seemed that the two foot rule was probably arbitrary and Hermione suspected the alarms only happened with physical touching. Their conversation had been brief and they had decided that, while they liked each other, it was really only a friendship thing anyway. The relationship had been stale before and with the new decree it just accelerated their decision. Although safer, it still didn't help Hermione's frustration. That frustration was also not assisted by the fact that Ron seemed to finally be waking up. Seeing her date other wizards, Ron seemed to be taking notice and paying her regular compliments. He also made a point of asking her politely when he needed help with homework and her response to his requests was much more receptive. Still, he never made any indication that he saw her as anything more than a friend. Now with the new educational decree he certainly wasn't going to make a move and risk detention or worse.

A couple more weeks passed and the school was on edge. Umbitch (as most had taken to secretly calling her) seemed to be making their lives a constant hell. Anything fun in the school had been banned. The only bright spot they had were the meetings of the recently formed Dumbledore's Army. As they sidestepped her authority and learned the skills that she refused to teach them, the members of the DA kept their spirits high. Still, Hermione found herself frustrated. Weeks after she and Justin broke up, Ron continued to be more thoughtful to her and she found herself longing for him more. As her dreams intensified, Hermione found herself drawing her bed curtains, casting a silencing charm and working herself to a mild release. Although it helped, she still couldn't manage to give herself the kind of full pleasure that she craved. She did notice that others in her dorm were also spending more times with their curtains drawn. The thought that her passions may not be unusual helped to calm her worried nerves just a bit.

A few days before the planned start of the Christmas holiday, Harry experienced his vision of Mr. Weasley being attacked. His alert saved Ron's father and saw the entire family and Hermione evacuated to Grimmauld Place a few days earlier than planned. The house was still gloomy, but Sirius and Mrs. Weasley had done their best to decorate the old mansion and brighten it for the holiday. The attempt at a festive air was dampened by the fact that Mr. Weasley was in St. Mungo's, seriously injured by the massive snake bite he had received. One positive of Mr. Weasley's injury was that it brought all of his children together for the holiday (except Percy who had rejected his family and their beliefs). That meant that Bill was back from Paris and Charlie visited for a week from Romania. Following Bill back from France was Fleur Delacour, who had taken an internship at Gringott's and was receiving tutoring in English from Bill. After the first dinner with the two of them present, it became quite obvious to Hermione that he was tutoring her in more than language. While initially disturbed at the realization, she mentally chastised herself and cast aside the feeling. What happened with her and Bill had been a brief affair, nothing more. He was still friendly with her and showed no hesitation in their friendship, which she was glad for.

On Christmas Eve, Mr. Weasley was released from the hospital and everyone welcomed him back home. His return also made Christmas a much more joyous affair. Mrs. Weasley fussed over him and insisted he rest, but Mr. Weasley wanted to be with his family and made a point of showing how much he had improved. After a long and festive day, Christmas dinner arrived and the entire Weasley family and several Order members gathered in the dining room for the feast. As Hermione worked her way through her second plate, the dinner conversation moved to Bill's work in Paris and she inundated him with thought provoking questions. After dinner, Hermione offered to help Kreacher with the cleanup and Fleur jumped up and offered to help as well. The two women stacked dishes and Fleur levitated them to the kitchen, where they began to work. Kreacher was nowhere to be seen and seemed to be fine with them doing the work, which was quite common for the surly old elf. A few minutes into the cleanup, Fleur turned and looked around the room before focusing on Hermione.

"Hermione, I wisht to talk wiz you about Beel. He haz told me about your liaison this summer. He insist that it waz brief, but I need to know. We have grown fond of one anotherz, but I see now how you talk wiz him and I don't know."

"Look Fleur, Bill and I are friends. Yes, it was more than that briefly this summer, twice actually. Now we are just friends. I enjoy talking with him and his work is fascinating, but you don't need to worry. I noticed the two of you are together and I don't plan on interfering."

Fleur's eyes lit up and she smiled. Hermione caught her breath for a moment, taken away briefly by the ethereal beauty that normally only affected wizards.

"Thank you Hermione. It iz good to know and I will not worryz anymore about what you and Beel had thees summer."

Fleur hugged her and they turned back to the dishes. Once done, they returned to the living room to join the rest of the family who had gathered around the piano and were singing carols. As the evening progressed and Hermione drank more wine she found herself feeling quite comfortable. The room began to get stuffy and she decided to excuse herself for a few minutes. She made her way to the back garden and took several long breaths of the crisp air. Looking up at the clear, starlit night, she briefly let all the worries of the previous couple months dissolve. Then, a pair of arms suddenly encircled her and turned her around as she found herself staring into Charlie's deep blue eyes. She smiled and extended her hand to the thick beard that now covered his jaw. He smiled and a low growl echoed in his throat.

"Mhmm, hello lovely. I saw you step out and thought I'd take my opportunity to finally get you alone. How have you been?"

"Busy. OWL year as you know. The school's also under Ministry control and Umbitch is making our lives hell. But being back here with the family is a welcome reprieve."

"Yes, I heard Dolores was given the new DADA position. I know a bit about her and I'd recommend not crossing her. Other than your studies, anything else keeping you busy? I've been watching you and Ron. Something brewing there?"

Hermione sighed.

"I don't know. We've known each other for so long it's hard to sort out how I feel. He has finally started to really see me and make an effort to act like a gentleman instead of a cretin. Not that anything is going to happen. Umbitch has a rule against romance. Get near someone of the opposite sex and alarms go off and you're bound up until she comes and finds you. Got a week of detention that way."

"Really? So, since the old hag can't get any for herself she's going to make sure no one else has fun either."

Hermione laughed. Then the idea of Umbitch in a romantic situation flooded her mind and she cringed.

"Eww Charlie, I didn't want that mental image."

"Well, maybe I need to erase it then."

Suddenly, Hermione found herself pulled tighter to him as his mouth found hers. As their tongues began exploring, the fire in her belly started to ignite. As her hands reached to caress his chest, they were suddenly shocked apart.

"WHAT in the name of Morgana is going on here?"

They pulled apart and Hermione suppressed a groan when she saw a red-faced Mr. Weasley standing a few feet from them.

"Oh, hi dad. Just exchanging Christmas pleasantries."

"Looks like you were exchanging a bit more than that. Charlie, I'm not delusional about you. I know your reputation and Hermione is under my guardianship while she is staying with us. You may be my son, but I cannot allow you to take advantage of an underage witch."

Hermione snorted and muttered. "Bit late to the party."

Arthur whirled around and stared at her while Charlie broke out in a laugh before taking Hermione by an elbow.

"Come Hermione, I guess we should rejoin the family. Coming dad?"

They left the garden and returned to living room, leaving a stunned Mr. Weasley behind. He stood in the garden for several long minutes, trying to sort out what had just happened. His thoughts were interrupted when Sirius and Remus came stumbling out, cigars in hand.

"Arthur! Didn't know you were out here. Moony and I were just going to have a Christmas cigar. I've got some extra. Care to join us?"

Arthur didn't normally smoke, but a cigar on occasion was nice and right then he could use one. Nodding to Sirius, he took the offered cigar and Remus waved his wand and lit it.

"Thanks Sirius, I needed this."

"Hmm, yes. Looked like you were in deep contemplation on something. Problem? Something the Order needs to know about?"

"No! Definitely not Order business. More a family issue."

"Really? Want to talk about it?"

Mr. Weasley turned to Remus and considered for a minute before deciding that maybe talking would help.

"Alright, the issue is with my second oldest. I noticed he left our singing group and I was a bit surprised since the carol singing has always been a favorite part of Christmas for him. I figured he went to the loo, but after a few minutes I decided to go check on him when he didn't return. I eventually found him out here. Except he wasn't alone. Hermione was with him and they were snogging each other quite thoroughly. I didn't even know they knew each other that well. I warned him off and then Hermione retorts that I'm a 'bit late to the party'. So, now I'm wondering what exactly is going on and do I dare tell Molly?"

Remus seemed rocked by Arthur's confession, while Sirius took a puff on his cigar and smirked, shooting a look at his best friend. Seeing the silent communication between them, Arthur wondered what the hell was going on. He was about to ask when Remus turned and looked at him.

"Arthur, I need to tell you something, but I don't think it should go further than here. Sirius and I have talked about this before and Molly is a wonderful woman, but she can be a tad overprotective. Hermione may not be legally of age, but as far as romance is concerned, the wizarding world considers her consensual at fifteen. Sirius and I witnessed something over the summer that we haven't said anything about, but I suppose now we should. I initially wanted to come to you, but after we talked about it, I agreed to keep my nose out of others' personal business. Do you remember the day that she and Bill went to Gringott's and ended up late due to the cart malfunction? Well, that night Sirius and I were out here for a smoke and we were over by the shed where we couldn't be seen. When Bill came out to apparate home, Hermione followed to say good night. Let's just say it was a very friendly goodbye, and from what they said to each other, they'd had a very good day together."

"What? Bill too? Merlin, I need something stronger than a cigar."

Sirius reached into his robes and pulled out a flask, passing it to Mr. Weasley. He took it with a grateful nod and downed a large gulp. As the firewhiskey burned its way down, he started to collect himself. Sirius had remained quiet while Lupin spoke and looked at Mr. Weasley with concern.

"So Arthur, what are you going to do about this? I still don't think it's a good idea to tell Molly that Hermione has probably been involved with her two eldest sons."

"No, definitely not Sirius. Also, you should know that it's not just Bill and Charlie. At the start of summer, before we came to Grimmauld, I overheard a conversation she was having with Fred. I knew from Ron that she and Fred dated for a couple months at school, but the conversation I heard left little doubt about how serious they had been. I truthfully was shocked at their pairing, but now I don't know what to think. I do know that there is no way Molly is ever finding out."

"Hmm, three of six boys so far. I definitely wouldn't have pegged her for that. At least she skipped Percy. Oops, sorry Arthur."

"No worries Remus. At least I know there's no way that ever happened."

The three men finished their cigars and passed Sirius' flask until it was drained. Then they made their way back into the house to join the family, although Arthur found it took a conscious effort to school his emotions and participate in the holiday like normal.

An hour or so later the festivities died down and everyone began to disperse. Bill and Fleur both apparated from the back garden after hugging everyone goodbye. Then Charlie followed Ron and Harry upstairs to their room, where he was kipping for the couple nights he was home. Ginny and Hermione followed a few minutes later, heading up to the third floor where they were staying. Hermione was still distracted by her brief encounter with Charlie and she was also incredibly horny. With so many handsome Weasley brothers around, it was making her dry spell even worse. She changed into her pajamas and then went to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face and get ready for bed. As she entered the bathroom, she saw Mr. Weasley looking up at her from the second floor landing. He was standing right outside the room where Charlie was staying and it was obvious he was watching them. She forced herself to smile sweetly at him before turning for the bathroom. Once she was done, she returned to the bedroom she was sharing with Ginny. The younger girl was perched on the edge of the bed and seemed to be waiting for her.

"Problem Ginny?"

"No. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something. Just between us girls."

"Of course."

Ginny smiled and then surprised Hermione when she drew her wand and cast privacy and silencing spells. Apparently what Ginny wanted to discuss was serious.

"Hermione, I have to ask. I know you and Fred were really serious last year and you've also been with Krum and Justin. When you were around them did you ever feel like you were burning up, like all you wanted to do was grab them and take them straight to bed, skip the whole snogging and playing around?"

"What? Um, well, sure. I think all women feel like that at times. Ginny, what's going on? I know you and Michael were serious until you broke it off right before Umbitch's decree. Did you have sex with him?"

"No, we never went quite all the way. We stopped at hand jobs. It just never seemed right. You know I like Harry. I have for years. And I've been taking your advice and trying to pay attention to others instead of following him around like a puppy dog. Still, I can't help how I feel. And when we're around each other a lot it only gets worse. At least at school we have separate classes and I don't see him all day long. Today I feel like I'm crawling the walls and I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Got it. I understand. You're horny Ginny. It's normal. Happens to me too. You might try taking a bath and getting yourself off. It helps some."

"Really? You too? So did you and Fred?"

"Do you really want to know what your brother and I did Ginny?"

"Well, maybe not details. Still, I'm curious. If you did, what's it like?"

"Alright, no details, but I will say that we did have sex fairly frequently. It's quite incredible if you're with someone who knows how to please you. The first time is painful, but then the pleasure takes over and you don't care so much. I probably shouldn't say this, but Fred wasn't my first so it was always good with him. I will say that once you've experienced it, it's hard to go without for any length of time. Truthfully, I could probably use my own time alone right now."

"Gods Hermione, I shouldn't have asked. Now I'm really hot. I don't know what I'm going to do. Harry still sees me as Ron's baby sister and I won't have any chance to date anyone with Umbitch around."

Hermione grew quiet, thinking. She was about to say something, but then decided not to. Ginny watched her and frowned.

"Okay, out with it. Why are you chewing your lip like that?"

"Nothing Ginny, having some thoughts I shouldn't is all."

"Thoughts? About Fred? I don't think I want to know about that. Or is it someone else?...Hermione, come on, tell me. You know you can trust me."

"Fine. But you may be sorry you asked. It's something I've been thinking about for a while. Probably the result of my frustration. Ginny, have you ever thought about what it would be like with a girl? I mean, I like guys of course, but I do wonder sometimes. For a change of pace and some relief."

Ginny grinned. "Thank Merlin! I thought I was some kind of perv. A couple times before I was with Michael and then when we were together and it didn't seem to work, I did have some thoughts. Is that normal?"

"I don't know. I've had the thoughts myself, but I can't tell you if I'm normal. I may not be the best measure. I really do need to stop thinking this way. I think I should head to the bathroom myself."

As Hermione stood to leave for the bathroom, Ginny jumped off the bed and grabbed her. The younger girl kissed her long and hard and soon Hermione found herself responding. There had never been a hint of this in their friendship before, but now they were both in need and it seemed right. She deepened the kiss and inserted her tongue into Ginny's mouth, eliciting a deep moan. Ginny's hands reached around and gripped her bum tight, pulling her closer. After several minutes, Hermione pulled back.

"Ginny…are you…are you sure about this? I'm not usually into women, but right now I need a release."

"Yes Hermione, I'm sure. I'm not normally into this either, but I want to try it."

With that they began kissing again and gradually lost their pajamas. As they stood naked and Ginny dipped her head to latch onto Hermione's nipple, the older witch hissed and almost came right then. Pulling back, she pushed Ginny onto the bed and lay on top of her, grinding herself against her. Then she reached down and started to finger Ginny, happy to find that she was dripping wet. As they kissed, Ginny also let her hands dip lower, making Hermione squirm. Encouraged by her lover's moans, Hermione plunged a finger into her. As she stroked, she added a second and then a third finger. She stroked for a couple minutes, before pulling Ginny's legs around to a new position and then hooking her fingers to keep up the rhythm. That, combined with the fact that her other hand was pressing Ginny's clit finally sent Ginny over the edge. As she started to scream, Hermione captured her mouth and plunged her tongue into the scream. Feeling her lover quake in pleasure under her brought Hermione close to the edge herself. Once Ginny recovered, she was determined to return what Hermione had done for her and began to work her frantically. The two women set a hard pace of thrusting and grunting, but Hermione still couldn't come. Then Ginny pulled her tongue out of Hermione's mouth and dove south. The feeling of Ginny's nimble tongue exploring her from clit to sex was amazing and when she finally sucked Hermione's clit hard, the older witch threw her head back and howled. Feeling bold, Ginny drove two fingers into her before her orgasm could finish. The added sensation caused Hermione to convulse as Ginny had to hold her to keep her on the bed. Minutes later she came down from her high and they curled up next to each other. They lay quietly for a few minutes, then Ginny broke the silence.

"Wow. Thank you Hermione. I feel much better. I never would have thought of us this way, but I'm glad."

"Mmhmm, yes Ginny. I may like men, but I think I could get used to a bit of feminine relief when needed."

"So, just friends, with benefits?"

Hermione giggled.

"I didn't think you'd know that muggle term. Yes, friends with benefits. I think I may actually survive Umbitch now."

The two dozed for a couple hours. When Ginny woke and need the loo, she cleaned herself up and returned to her own bed. When Molly came to wake them in the morning, the charms had worn off and she found both of them in their own beds as usual. That morning Charlie left to return to Romania and Hermione was slightly better with one less source of distraction. A week later, she returned to Hogwarts. She and Ginny never did repeat their performance at Grimmauld during the holiday, but the one night was sufficient to crave their urges for a time.

During the first couple months of the new year at Hogwarts, things got progressively worse. Harry, Ron and the twins were banned from playing Quidditch. New educational decrees seemed to be coming almost daily. The only bright spot was Dumbledore's Army. Everyone was steadily progressing and Harry's confidence as an instructor was growing. Then Marietta ratted them out and turned the list of DA members over to Umbitch. Dumbledore had rescued them, but it had meant he had to flee. The Ministry immediately name Umbitch the new headmistress and Hermione wondered if things could possibly get worse.

One thing that was getting worse for Hermione were her cravings. Schoolwork had helped to keep her distracted, but by the beginning of March she was having to help herself out several times a week. It didn't help when Andy and Jack had come into the common room after a Quidditch practice and had proceeded to strip their shirts while they stood talking about a potions assignment. They may have been young, but both were developing nicely and by the time they finished talking and headed for the showers, she was wiping drool off her book. She mentally berated herself and couldn't believe she had turned into such a perv. It didn't help either when she saw Ron staring at her and was sure he had seen her looking at the two boys. He had his mouth open and was about to say something when Hermione closed her book, grabbed her bag and darted up to her dorm. The night was still early and she figured she would cool down a bit and then study in the dorm where there were less distractions. As she paced, the door to the dorm suddenly opened and Ginny was standing there. Without saying anything, she crossed the room and began kissing Hermione long and hard. As the two witches unbuttoned each other's shirts, Hermione pulled her wand and cast nonverbal privacy and silencing charms. Their hands were everywhere and soon both were naked to the waist. As they briefly separated to lose their pants, each looked at the other with lust darkened eyes.

"Fuck Hermione. You are so hot. I saw the look you were giving the guys and figured you needed a bit of help. Andy's really developed hasn't he? Wouldn't have believed he'd already have that much thatch on his chest at his age."

"Gods Ginny, thanks for coming up. I've been climbing the walls."

Both witches were now naked and reached for each other as they fell onto the bed. Feeling Hermione's need, Ginny went down on her first, working her tongue from clit to sex, making her moan and beg for release. Ginny worked her way from one finger to three and began to scissor them inside of her lover, looking for the spot that would take her over the edge. With her free hand she reached up and tweaked a nipple. As her tongue and both hands worked different areas, Hermione finally screeched to a climax, digging her fingers into ginger hair and forcing Ginny down harder. As she settled, Ginny kept lapping and cleaned her completely before pulling up and driving her cum coated tongue into Hermione's mouth. They snogged for long minutes, grinding together and bringing Ginny close to climax. Then Hermione returned the favor and went down on her lover. Before she delved into her with fingers, Hermione's gentle nibbling alternating with long sucking on Ginny's clit brought her lover to her first release of the night. Briefly sated, they held each other while peppering small kisses from shoulder to mouth. Ginny looked up at Hermione and sighed.

"You're so beautiful. I know I'm straight, but when I'm with you I wonder. I never knew a woman could make me feel this way."

"I know. Maybe we just like it both ways? I don't know. What I do know is that I needed this desperately. Maybe once we get out of Umbitch's reach and can touch men again this will disappear."

"Maybe, but do you want it to?"

"I don't know. I'm confused."

They continued kissing and soon Ginny was straddling Hermione while she leaned forward and snogged her. Both women were tweaking their lover's breasts and moaning heavily when Hermione pulled back.

"I want to try something. My mum likes to read naughty romance novels. It's a muggle thing. I borrow them sometimes and one had a threesome. Two women and a man. The two women did something I'd like to try."

"Sure thing lover. What do you want me to do?"

Hermione grabbed Ginny by the hips and laid her on the end of the bed with her feet facing in. Then Hermione maneuvered down and scissored her legs between Ginny's, bringing their clits together. Hermione reached and grabbed Ginny's hands and soon they set a rhythm, rocking together and creating amazing friction. Ginny came first, but refused to let Hermione slow and within minutes she joined Ginny in bliss. As Hermione shook from her orgasm, Ginny pulled up and spooned behind her, reaching and gently massaging Hermione's breasts. After a few minutes, Hermione rolled over and they kissed a bit longer before pulling apart.

"I guess we should get cleaned up before everyone comes up to bed."

"Mhmm, I suppose. I feel so much better."

They traded one more long kiss before casting cleaning charms and dressing. Ginny returned to the common room and was glad that no one seemed to notice anything. Meanwhile, Hermione returned to her homework. Although her sexual tension was resolved, she still found it hard to focus as she tried to figure out what was happening to her? Was she turning into a lesbian? No, that wasn't it. Despite her sated state, if Fred came upstairs right then she knew she'd be on him. What if it was Ron? They were still just friends, but she wasn't sure that she liked it that way. She had entirely too many questions and tried to push them aside as she focused on arithmancy.

The next couple months continued in Umbitch hell. Her Inquisitorial Squad roamed the school, acting high and mighty. Still, they hadn't managed to catch the DA in action, thanks to the magnificent abilities of the Room of Requirement. Hermione and Ginny's friendship remained the same to outsiders. They were perhaps a bit closer, but kept their relationship at best friend level most of the time. Once or twice a month when one or both of them had reached maximum frustration level , they would sneak off somewhere and shag for an hour or two. Hermione really was amazed that Umbitch hadn't thought up something to do about same sex relationships. Stupid toad probably hadn't even let the idea cross her mind.

In late April, Hermione was watching Fred and George closely and knew that something was going on. They spent a lot of time disappearing between classes and were reported to have missed a few classes as well. She knew from the way that they were acting that they were about to do something rash and she wondered if she dared to intervene. Then, on the last day of April, they looked positively joyous and Hermione knew she needed to find out what was going on. After breakfast she cornered Fred on the way to Potions. She stood a good foot away from him and gave a look that he knew better than to argue with.

"Alright Fred, what are you two up to?"

"Sorry, can't tell you. It's for your own good. Let's just say that George and I have been working on additional career options outside those usually promoted at the school."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

The glint in Fred's eye was dangerous and for a moment he seemed to reach for her. Then he thought better about it and pulled back. Hermione suppressed a groan and withheld her desire to grab him, shake him and snog him senseless.

"Never mind Hermione. Just make sure you're in the entrance hall on the second landing near the Hogwarts flag at five this evening. Please."

Hermione was frustrated with him, but the pleading look and the fact that he had asked so nicely won her over. She nodded and waved him on as they both went their separate directions. That afternoon she made a point of placing herself at the designated spot ten minutes ahead of schedule. Precisely at five, the twins ran into the entrance hall with members of the Inquisitorial Squad and Umbitch on their tail. As she began to yell at them about a swamp, they summoned their brooms, which went whishing by Hermione. Mounting quickly, they zoomed up to the second level and Fred was facing Hermione directly. He waggled an eyebrow at her and she knew what he wanted. Leaning forward, she pulled him close and kissed him soundly. The familiar alarms sounded and they were quickly bound. Then George cast a diffindo and the ties released them. Before she understood what was happening, Fred and George switched positions and George was the one kissing her soundly. She barely had time to register how George's kiss was different, rougher, before the ties enveloped them. Then Fred cast the diffindo and they were released. Each gave her a final wink before they zoomed out of the school. Hermione knew she was in trouble, but it had been worth it to put on the show.

The week following the twins' exit, Hermione began to wonder if it had indeed been worth it. She had earned a full week of nightly detentions spent cleaning different parts of the castle. Worst of all, Umbitch had given Filch a special cleaning solution for her to use. Each night her wand was confiscated and she was led to her designated spot for cleaning. By the end of the night the special solution had indeed scoured the stone clean, but it also left her hands bleeding and blistered. When she arrived back in the common room after the first night, Neville had concocted a solution that would seal the worst of the wounds and heal her overnight. Since he couldn't get near her, Ginny was the one to carefully wash and treat her injuries. Each night Ron and Harry sat nearby, trying their best to comfort her through the pain. By the third night the wounds weren't healing as well and Ron's tears finally became sobs as he tried to reach for Hermione, only to be pulled back by Seamus. Hermione at least saw how much he really did care, although not being able to be near him made it difficult to see him hurting so badly for her. After a full week of detention, Hermione took another two weeks before she was healed completely and had full range of motion in her hands. During that time, Ron and Harry both helped her with homework, writing as she dictated. Ginny meanwhile was the loving hands that took care of her physically. Hermione wondered if anyone saw more than friendship in the way Ginny cared for her, but finally decided she didn't care.

April finally passed and then May. Hermione was at her wit's end preparing for OWLs. The entire school was on a razor's edge. The tension was even affecting the ghosts and the entire castle was awakened one night when Nick and the Bloody Baron had a loud, wailing argument in the early hours of the morning. As her study schedule reached insane levels, Hermione had little time for anything else and her times with Ginny grew less frequent. By May they had stopped making love at all.

June arrived and the fateful day for OWLs came. Once it was over, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and happily joined the party in the common room. Later in the evening, Ginny left the party to head to her dorm and shot Hermione a look. A few minutes later, Hermione made her way upstairs, stopping one level shy of her own dorm and entering Ginny's instead. As soon as she entered, Ginny's arms were around her. They snogged for a minute, but without the passion they had had several months before. Ginny pulled back with a sigh.

"So, I guess this means we are done?"

"Not done as friends Gin, but I think our time as lovers has moved on. I think we both knew this was a convenience for a time."

"I suppose I understand. We both know we prefer guys anyway. I noticed Ron has finally started to show that he cares for you."

"That may be some of it. He still won't do anything about it though."

"Well, he needs to get his head out of his arse and realize when he has a beautiful and interested witch right in front of him. Anyway, I'm still your good friend. You ever need to talk about my prat of a brother or anyone else, I'm here."

Hermione smiled and gave Ginny's hand a quick squeeze before turning and leaving her dorm.


	6. George

Chapter 6 – George

Hermione's long and trying fifth year at Hogwarts finally ended. Unfortunately, the Battle at the Hall of Mysteries claimed Sirius' life and left all the participants with visible and non visible wounds. She returned home to her parents for the first month of the summer and did her best to remain cheerful. Her parents weren't as convinced, but seemed accepting of Hermione's excuse that she was nervous about OWL results. They would certainly never guess anything close to the real reason for her downcast state. Eventually she put in her time with her parents and was freed to return to the Burrow and the magical world where she truly belonged. She felt a bit of sadness for the growing gulf between her and her parents, but it couldn't be helped.

Arriving back at Burrow everything was different. The twins had opened their shop in Diagon Alley and were living in a flat above it. Harry wasn't due to show up for weeks yet, which left her, Ron and Ginny together. The Burrow was way too quiet, but she did manage to work with Ginny and finish their summer assignments early. She tried to cajole Ron into working on his, but most of the time he ignored her. Some days he was perfectly fine and even showed moments of thoughtfulness that made her heart flip, but other days his surly mood would awaken and she wondered if he was two persons in one body. As they ended their second week together at the Burrow, all three of them were bored and Mrs. Weasley was tired with it all. She had been making work for them as much as possible, but the Burrow was cleaner and more organized than it had been in years. Due to security, anyone underage was limited in their travel and Mrs. Weasley even took extra precautions when she went out. On Saturday night the twins came home for dinner and their merry mood lightened up the Burrow for a few hours. Still, Ron grumbled a bit and Mrs. Weasley lost it with her youngest son.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! You are to take that frown off your face this instant. You may not be happy with the security restrictions this summer, but we are just trying to keep you all safe. This past week your attitude has been horrendous and I've had enough. I know you're bored, but you're old enough to find something to do with yourself."

Everyone at the table grew quiet, shrinking away from an angry Mrs. Weasley. After a minute, George gathered his Gryffindor bravery to speak up.

"Actually mum, Freddie and I may have a solution. We were going to talk after dinner, but now seems like a good time. The store is doing well, but we have new stock piling up and more work than the two of us can handle right now. We hired a new girl, Verity, but she's swamped now as well. We'd be willing to hire these three for a few hours each day to come help at the shop. We'll pay the standard wage. I know pocket money is always helpful and it will keep them busy. And yes, I see your concerned look. We are aware of the security issues. We've placed a number of charms on the shop, both for security and to prevent sticky fingers. We have a floo connection in our flat and they could come and go straight from the Burrow to the shop. That is if you all are interested in a job?"

Three sets of eyes swung first to Mrs. Weasley and then to Mr. Weasley. The two of them looked at each other and Mr. Weasley leaned over to whisper to his wife. Her face displayed a range of conflicting emotions. Finally she settled and Hermione thought that she looked relieved. Maybe that was good news. Mrs. Weasley nodded to her husband, who turned to George.

"Alright George, your mother and I are in agreement on this. We'll allow it, as long as they want the jobs. But, all travel will be straight from the Burrow to the shop, nowhere else. I don't want anyone underage setting foot in Diagon Alley unless the building is on fire, understood?"

"Brilliant dad! Thanks. So, what do you three say? Start on Monday?"

All three of them nodded enthusiastically and Ron smiled for the first time in a week. With the promise of escape from the confines of the Burrow, the rest of the evening lightened and Hermione even found herself enjoying an after dinner chess lesson with Ron.

Monday arrived and Hermione, Ron and Ginny said goodbye to a nervous Mrs. Weasley and floo'd to the twins' flat over their shop. They landed in a small living room that looked out over Diagon Alley. Two doors led off to either side, most likely to bedrooms, and the opposite end from the living room held a small kitchen and an even smaller eating area. The place was the typical bachelor pad with mismatched furniture, a pile of dishes in the sink and clothes strewn across a couch. Fred was waiting for them and saw the looks on Hermione and Ginny's faces.

"Welcome! Sorry about the mess. Guess we didn't think about cleaning the place last night. Normally doesn't matter. Anyway, stairs to the shop are right through the door here."

They followed Fred downstairs and received a quick tour of the shop, the storeroom, offices and the twins' workshop. The shop itself was in good shape, although it was already filling rapidly with customers. George immediately grabbed Ron and threw a bright magenta robe around him as he propelled his younger brother toward a group of customers who needed assistance. Ginny and Hermione meanwhile followed Fred to the storeroom and saw that they would have plenty to work on. The storeroom and back office area was an absolute maze of crates, packages and loose inventory that seemed to spill everywhere. Fred turned to them and saw the slightly horrified looks on their faces.

"Alright, I know it looks bad. And I suppose it is bad. We've been meaning to get back here and organize it, but we never find time. We've been working twelve hour days and still trying to expand product lines. That's why we've called in reinforcements. We actually had it well organized at the start, but this is what has happened in the two months since we opened. Our usual shipments come in on Wednesday or Thursday, so you'll have a couple days to assess the problem before more arrives. I'll explain our original inventory system, but that's not cast in stone. I'm sure between you two brilliant witches you'll come up with something better."

Hermione and Ginny just nodded and let Fred show them what he could. Then George called from the shop and he left to help with customers. Ginny turned to Hermione and they started to discuss how to proceed. They worked through until lunch when the shop closed for one hour. Fred, George, Ron, Verity and Adam joined them in the back and they set up several boxes to use as a table for the sandwiches that Fred had just brought back. After lunch, work continued for several more hours before Hermione, Ginny and Ron had to return to the Burrow at Mrs. Weasley's appointed hour. The next day they returned to the shop and gradually settled into a schedule that saw them working at the shop about six hours a day. With the work came much welcome spending money, as well as a reprieve from the monotony of the Burrow.

Two weeks after they started at the shop, Hermione and Ginny finally had the storeroom in order. They had created a new cataloging and stocking system that made locating stock easier, as well as allowing an easier intake of new shipments. They were both amazed at just how well the twins were doing. Since the storeroom was under control, the upkeep and restocking could really be handled by one person. Ginny took that on while George asked for Hermione's help in the twins' workshop. The workshop was at the back end of the storeroom, placed between Fred and George's separate offices. Inside was a mess of half finished products in development, potions ingredients and a variety of reference materials. George led Hermione in carefully and then turned to look at her.

"Alright Hermione, so this is a special project. As you can see, it can get dangerous in here. That's why Fred and I wanted to give this area to you. We need to get this place organized and improve the safety charms on the place. Right now we spend half our time trying to remember where we put things before we can actually work on development. Last week it two hours to find a flask of armadillo blood that had fallen underneath a stack of parchment. I know this is above and beyond what we initially asked you to do, but we'll pay you appropriately. Are you up for it?"

Hermione looked around, intrigued by much of what she saw. Yes, it was a challenge, but she was excited by it. And George wondered if she was interested? She turned and smiled at him.

"George, this is exactly my kind of challenge. It may take some time, but I can do it."

"Brilliant! I'll show you a couple things to be aware of and then I have to get back up front. Keep your shields ready and yell if you need help."

A few minutes later, George left and Hermione began to assess the task in front of her. She spent the next several days in the workshop and it gradually improved. As part of her work, she often had to call one or both of the twins back to discuss what to do with various components of ongoing development projects. She found herself getting to know George better and began to identify even more ways that the two of them differed. At the end of her third week in the shop, Hermione and George were working on sorting through the twins' stacks of development notes when she opened up one notebook and a puff of purple dust enveloped her. Knowing the dangers of the workshop, she was momentarily panicked, but she didn't feel strange and wasn't in pain, so she calmed down. George on the other hand did panic, grabbing Hermione's arm and dragging her to the corner sink.

"Hold still! That's bulbadox powder. It has a fifteen minute activation period once it disperses. Gods, I don't know what the packet was doing in those papers. We need to get it cleaned off before the time period is up, or you'll start breaking out in purple boils. It was supposed to be an ingredient to one of the skiving snackboxes, but we found it to be too volatile. I'm afraid we need to get every last bit cleaned up or else it could be bad. How far did it go anyway?"

"George, I don't think the sink is going to work. I, um, have this stuff down my shirt, in my hair, everywhere."

George's eyes got wide.

"Shit! Alright, upstairs to the shower for you. Come on, quickly."

George dragged her out of the workshop, through the storeroom and up to the flat. He pushed her through a bedroom and into an adjoining bathroom.

"Here Hermione, let me get you some clean towels. Shampoo is in the shower. Do you need conditioner?"

"Only if I want to brush my hair afterwards."

"Okay, got it. I think there's some up front. Something mum thought we needed."

George ran out and came back with a bottle of conditioner. Hermione ducked into the bathroom and stripped quickly before setting the water hot and diving in. She rinsed quickly and then focused on her hair, taking much longer to ensure that all the powder was thoroughly cleaned out. As she was rinsing, she was startled to hear the door open.

"Hi Hermione. It's just me. George. I can't see anything, but I thought of another problem. Your clothes will be covered in the stuff. I've got gloves on and I'm going to pick them up and go wash them. I'll put a robe here for you in the meantime. I hope that's alright."

"Um, yes, sure George. Thanks."

The door closed and Hermione finished showering. Climbing out, she toweled off and then put on the robe George had left her. She rolled the sleeves several times and tied it as best as possible. The thing was big enough for three of her and she stumbled out of the bathroom, carefully lifting the robe which dragged on the ground a good foot past her feet. She made her way out to the living room and found George waiting. He tried not to laugh, but couldn't help himself.

"Gods, I hadn't realized how much of a giant I am until I saw you in that robe. Sorry, but it's the best I had. Your clothes are washing now."

Hermione thanked him and then realized that George was rubbing his wrist and something seemed wrong.

"George? What's wrong with your arm?"

"Oh, um, I got a bit of the powder from your clothes on my arm. Just above the stupid gloves."

Hermione crossed the room to him and grabbed his arm. A large, purple boil ringed in red stood out from his fair skin.

"Wow, that looks bad. I am really glad I took a long shower now. We need to do something for that."

"I have a salve. It's in my bathroom."

Hermione nodded and made her way back to the bathroom. She found the tube of salve where George had indicated and took it back to him in the living room. She then carefully applied the salve and winced when George hissed as it was applied. As she leaned over his arm, she suddenly felt a touch on the side of her face. Looking up, George was smiling at her as he tucked a loose tendril of hair behind her ear. They stood staring at each other for a moment and then George leaned down and kissed her. Hermione expected a tentative kiss, but that wasn't in George's nature. He kissed her fully, leaving no doubt about his feelings.

"Hermione, I know this may be the wrong time, but I can't help myself. You are so beautiful. It seems wrong that you can be beautiful and brilliant. Doesn't leave other witches much of a chance."

Hermione stared into his Weasley blue eyes and absorbed his compliment. Giving into the temptation, she replied by pulling him down and returning the kiss. What started with a simple compliment soon became more as George worked his tongue into her mouth and she gave in to him. As they snogged, she worked the clasp on his store robes and then cast them aside. When she reached for his t-shirt, George pulled back and looked at her, questioning.

"I thought you and Fred still had feelings…"

"Maybe, I don't know. Anyway, we're not together anymore."

"But, are you sure?"

"Unless you want to stop George, I'm sure. Look, I don't expect a commitment from you, but right now I need this."

George shook his head and then started kissing her again while pushing toward the bedroom. As soon as they were in the bedroom, she pulled his t-shirt off and then started working on the button to his jeans. George meanwhile grabbed his wand and cast a couple of quick charms on the room. Pushing Hermione back for a moment, he aimed the wand at her and was about to cast the charm when she stopped him.

"No need George. I'm still on the Potion."

George tossed the wand and then reached forward to undo his robe. As it fell off her body, he stopped, stunned at her full beauty.

"Fuck…"

"That's the idea."

She finished with his jeans and George kicked his shoes off as the jeans dropped. His boxers were at full tent and Hermione grabbed him, getting a good feel. He hissed and thrust his hips into her. With no further delay, she yanked the boxers down and dropped to her knees, examining him close.

"You two really are identical. I hope you're as skilled."

George was about to respond, but then Hermione started to swallow him and the only speech he could manage was a strangled cry. She quickly set a pace, taking him deep and then pulling back out to blow him and lavish attention on his head. George had experienced a number of blow jobs, but what she was doing to him was the best he had known. She seemed to find every sensitive spot on his shaft and exploit it for his pleasure. When she worked her way down the shaft and sucked on his balls, he finally began to tremble. Knowing what was coming, she took him full in again and moments later George came, shooting a massive load down her throat. When she finished cleaning him up, she stood up again and their tongues began to wage war. Already regaining hardness, he threw her back on the bed and then crawled over her. Straddling her on his knees, his left hand went between her legs, while his right hand worked a breast. She was trembling, needing release and he was all but taking her there. Still, she couldn't quite find her release and demanded that he move it along.

"Gods George, stop playing with me and just fuck me already. I need you in me now!"

Hearing Hermione cursing and demanding made him tremble and George couldn't deny her any longer. Leaning forward, he kissed her and inserted his tongue at the same time he plowed his full length deep into her. He went rough and fast and she screamed in delight as he set a hard rhythm. Needing to feel him more, she pulled her legs up and encouraged him to work even harder. He readily complied and was soon breathing quickly from the effort. Just a couple minutes later, he felt her start to shake and then her ear piercing scream signaled the arrival of a massive orgasm. As her muscles tightened on him and he watched her face bathed in the beautiful glow of her climax, George emptied himself in her. Collapsing forward, he held her to his chest as they both recovered. Her orgasm seemed to be continuing and the constant fluttering around his cock kept him hard. Once he caught his breath, he gave her a couple more brief strokes and then came again at the same time she seized into another, smaller climax. They lay together for a few minutes and he finally softened, reluctantly leaving her. Once they had both recovered, he pulled her close to his side and stared at her.

"That was incredible Hermione. I've never come twice together like that. I don't know what you did to me."

"No more than what you did to me George. Merlin! I needed that."

They lay together for a couple more minutes before deciding that they should get cleaned up before someone came up and found them. Soon they were both cleaned, dressed and back in the living room. George gave Hermione one more long kiss and then sighed.

"I suppose I should get back down to the shop. You can stay here until your clothes are clean. We'll be closing in an hour anyway."

"Thanks George. For everything."

He smiled, shook his head and turned to exit the flat. Hermione went to sit on the sofa while she waited for her clothes to finish. By the time the shop closed and everyone was back in the flat, the clothes were done and she was dressed again. George had explained to Ron and Ginny what happened with the bulbadox powder and everyone agreed that it would be best to not tell Mrs. Weasley. With that decided, the three of them lined up and made their way to the floo. Hermione was last and gave George a smirk before she floo'd back to the Burrow.

Hermione and the others continued with their separate tasks at the store through the rest of the week. Ron worked with customers in the front, Ginny handled the main storeroom and Hermione continued in the workshop. The day after the bulbadox incident she was mostly alone in her work due to how busy the store was. Her first task was to scourgify all the bulbadox powder out of the workshop. Then she got to work on the potion ingredients. Two days after the incident, George finally freed himself and was able to join her in the workshop. Amazingly, he seemed a bit unsure when he stopped talking about the shop and looked at her longingly.

"Um Hermione, can we put aside the potions ingredients for a minute? I'd like to talk about what happened a couple days ago."

"Alright George. Having regrets? I don't."

"What? NO! I was more worried about you, but you're okay?"

"George, what happened between us was with mutual consent. I wanted it as much as you. And you can stop seeming so shocked. Just because I'm good at schoolwork and like things neat and in order doesn't make me frigid. I'm a mature witch and I like a good shag on occasion. Which you most definitely were."

"You know if you keep complimenting me like that, you may get yourself in trouble. But I was wondering, I don't know how serious you want to be. I really like you, but there is just a lot happening right now."

"I understand George. Right now is not the time for us to get officially involved. Your parents have enough to worry about and I'll be going back to school anyway. So stop worrying and tell me what you meant when you said I might be getting in trouble."

George smiled and pulled her to him, kissing her hard and deep. Hermione fumbled and found her wand, quickly casting the charms to seal the room as George ripped her shirt open, sending buttons flying. She yanked his robes off and then reached for his belt as he finished unbuttoning her pants. She kicked her shoes off and sent the pants off with them, while reaching into George's boxers and pulling out his throbbing erection. George's mouth was on her breast as she clawed at his hair, needing him desperately.

"George, it's almost lunch. Let's hurry this up."

Pulling back from her breasts, George picked her up and set her on a nearby table. Reaching down, he lost her knickers and then kissed her as he pulled her to the edge of the table and plunged all the way into her. Hermione threw her head back as he took her completely. Then he started pounding her and she found herself digging her fingers into his shoulders to hold on while he set a frantic pace. Minutes after starting, her first climax was building when George's head came down and he lightly bit her nipple. The brief pain sent her soaring as she screamed his name and flooded his busy cock with her fluids. George smiled as he watched her come, but refused to let up on her. Soon he joined her and then gave one more thrust that sent her into a second climax. When he finally slipped out, a rush of fluids ran down her thighs. Catching her breath, she leaned forward and kissed him thoroughly. He then helped her up off the table and they cast cleaning charms and dressed quickly. Twenty minutes later they emerged from the workshop and joined everyone else for lunch. They tried to remain calm, but Ron took notice.

"Hermione, are you feeling alright? You look flushed."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. That stupid workshop is stuffy and some of the fumes are getting to me. I should probably air the room out."

Ron nodded and grabbed more crisps, satisfied with her answer. Meanwhile Fred looked at her with a smirk that told her he was completely aware of what was going on. Hermione suppressed a groan and avoided his eyes.

The following weekend was the last before Harry was due to arrive at the Burrow and everyone was excited to see how he was doing, worried about how he was coping with Sirius' death. On Saturday, Bill, Fleur and the twins all came for a family dinner. Hermione noticed that Bill and Fleur appeared quite attached, a fact that made Mrs. Weasley scowl. Hermione wasn't sure what issue she had with Fleur. The French girl may have been a bit exotic and snobbish, but overall Hermione thought she was decent. Maybe it was her pairing with the eldest of the Weasley boys. She had noticed that Mrs. Weasley had a soft spot for Bill especially. With that thought in mind, Hermione hoped that Mrs. Weasley never learned of her own brief affair with him. Or with any of the other Weasleys. The dinner was happy and eased the tension that seemed to be constant around the Burrow with the ongoing Order activities. After they ate, everyone retired to the living room for games and discussion. After three butterbeers, Hermione excused herself to the bathroom. When she finished and was heading back downstairs, George was waiting for her. He leaned in close to whisper to her and his breath on her neck made her heat up.

"Hermione, Fred and I are leaving in a couple minutes to head back to the flat. I'd like to have you come over later. If I apparate you in and out from the back garden no one should notice. Say around 11:30? Everyone will be in bed by then."

Hermione paled for a minute at the thought of sneaking out. If she was caught it would be the ultimate betrayal of the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's trust. As she contemplated, George pulled back and stared at her with those gorgeous eyes. He leaned in and kissed her quickly and Hermione's reserve melted.

"Alright George, but I can't be gone long. I'll be in the back garden at 11:30."

George smiled and gave her a quick squeeze before he headed on to the bathroom. Hermione returned to the living room and resumed her game of Gobstones with Ginny. By 10 the elder Weasleys began to drop hints about bed and by 10:30 everyone made their way upstairs. Hermione went to Ginny's room and dressed for bed, then took her turn in the bathroom to brush her teeth. Ginny had the lights out by 11 and they talked for a few minutes before Hermione heard Ginny's breathing settle into her usual sleeping rhythm. Checking her watch, Hermione got up at 11:20 and put on her robes before tiptoeing out of the room, downstairs and to the back garden. Precisely at 11:30, George popped in, took her arm and apparated her back to the flat. When they arrived in the full light, Hermione was surprised to find that it was actually Fred that had collected her. She looked startled, then confused and then defensive. Seeing the war of emotions, Fred stroked her arm to calm her. Hermione mentally cursed him for knowing exactly how to calm her. Then George appeared in front of her.

"Come on Hermione. Don't explode yet. I know you thought you were coming just to see me. If that's what you want, then we'll stick with that, but Fred and I have been talking and we were wondering if you're interested in a bit of an adventure?"

"You and Fred were talking about me? Merlin! Don't tell me the two of you have been going into details about me."

"Um…well…we do share almost everything. We've never kept a single secret from each other in our lives."

Hermione groaned and then looked from one to the other. She took a deep breath before replying.

"Alright, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Embarrassed a bit maybe."

"Don't be embarrassed. You're a beautiful, sexy witch who happens to like ginger. Nothing wrong with that. So, you want to hear our proposal?"

Hermione nodded.

"We were talking and since you like things…"

"…a bit wild on occasion."

"We were thinking…"

"…that perhaps you'd be interested in…"

"…doubling up for once."

"Trying a Weasley twin…"

"…threesome."

Hermione's head whipped back and forth between the two of them as they performed their tennis match conversation. A threesome? With both of them? That was something she hadn't expected. It would be very naughty. But, she couldn't deny the idea was intriguing. They both hovered on opposite sides of her, grinning and waiting for her reply. She was wavering on the edge and decided on a bit of a test. Turning first to Fred, she reached up and kissed him deeply. Then she released him and turned to kiss George just as deeply, carefully appreciating the difference in his response. When she pulled away, she was decided and gave them the nod that answered their request. Smiling, they each took her by an arm and led her to Fred's room. Her robe left her body as they entered the room, leaving her in just her short summer nightgown. Each of them reached out and began to fondle her as George claimed her lips and Fred nibbled on her neck. Without discussion, they simultaneously pulled back and removed her nightgown, leaving her in nothing but her knickers. Then they each dipped their heads and began to suckle a breast. The dual sensations were amazing and had her moaning loudly. After a couple minutes she pushed them back with lust in her voice.

"You two are entirely too dressed."

Both of them smiled and yanked their shirts off before starting to kick off shoes. Hermione reached forward and started on Fred's belt before switching and undoing George's as well. As each of the men worked on their trousers, she switched back and forth, groping and trying to help. Soon she had two identically gorgeous wizards standing in front of her in just their boxers. As each began kissing her again, she used both hands to reach and fondle both their erections. As their moans got louder, she took the hint and dropped both pairs of boxers to the floor. Then she broke away from their lips and fell to her knees, pulling George around so that he stood next to Fred. With both cocks in front of her, she licked her way from one head across to the next. Then she reached up and grabbed a shaft in each hand. As she stroked them, she opened wide and took both heads into her mouth. She could only take a couple inches in when taking both, but she masterfully sucked what she could and both men groaned in appreciation as they moved to push her back on the bed. With her mouth freed, she smiled up at both of them as they began to fondle her breasts again. Then Fred dipped his head down and began to eat her out. As he did, George rolled her to the side and suddenly she felt something new as he lubed her rear entrance and gently inserted a finger. She had never done anal, but found it to be surprisingly good. George slowly added a second finger and then started working her, stretching the muscle for what was soon to come. As Fred worked the front and George worked the back, she began to pant and then the wave hit her as she came suddenly. George continued to work her from behind while his head went down to capture all her juices while Fred continued to nibble her clit, extending the orgasm for several borderline painful minutes. Once she was cleaned up and had settled, both her lovers pulled up and looked at her.

"Are you ready Hermione? We'd like to take you double, front and back. You can pick who goes which way."

"Don't care. Just do it. Fuck you two are so fucking hot."

George smiled and moved around to lay himself on the bed. Pulling her over the top of him, he maneuvered Hermione over his shaft. Grinning wickedly, she plunged herself down on to him, making him squeal. Before she could move, Fred came up behind her and pushed her forward a little bit. Then she felt the lube again before he began to push his way into her from behind. The pressure was incredible and then there was a bit of pain, but Fred went slow and steady and soon the pain passed and he was in her fully. The feeling was like nothing she had felt before and she almost came before they started moving. Then Fred looked over her shoulder at his twin and suddenly they were setting a rhythm with her in between. It was like being the center of an erotic seesaw. As George pushed in, Fred pulled out. Then Fred was in and George was out. Neither ever left her completely though and it took only minutes before she began screaming. They kept working her until suddenly George's head went back and she felt him empty inside her pussy. A minute later Fred came in her ass and she seized yet again, collapsing and completely limp. She had no idea of how much time passed, but eventually they both slipped out and some time after that her vision finally returned as she saw the two gorgeous men staring down at her. They lay together for a few minutes and she alternated kissing each of them before rolling over and off the bed.

"Fred, George. That was…unbelievable. I really wish I could stay, but if I'm found missing we're all going to want to surrender ourselves to Voldemort before your mum gets hold of us."

Fred groaned and nodded, climbing out and giving his brother a hand as he crawled out. They cleaned and dressed and then she gave them each another kiss before George took her arm and apparated to the back garden of the Burrow. Hermione was glad that there were no lights on as she tiptoed back inside and made her way to Ginny's room. As she went to crawl in bed, Ginny lit her wand and looked at Hermione.

"Mind telling me where you were?"

"Um, couldn't sleep. Went for a bit of fresh air."

"Hermione, it's two in the morning. I found you missing over an hour ago. I checked downstairs and the garden and I didn't find you. I even looked in dad's workshop. Were you with George?"

"What? Shit, alright Ginny. How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess. The two of you have been acting a bit strange at the shop. So, where did he meet you? Have you shagged both of the twins now?"

"Ginny, I didn't think you wanted details about your brothers."

"Changed my mind. It may be my brothers, but I need some education. Time to spill."

Ginny cast privacy charms to reinforce her request and Hermione sighed. After everything she and Ginny had done, it wasn't like she could withhold.

"Okay, yes, I was with George. And Fred. Fred apparated here and collected me. Then we went back to the flat. I had planned on it just being George, but I found out how much they share. And I must say they are quite a team."

"What? Are you telling me you did a threesome?"

"Let's see, twins equal two and I equal one and two plus one is three, so yes."

"Fuck, that's hot. Are you alright, I mean with both of them, did it hurt you?"

"Yes, it was quite hot. I may be a bit sore in the morning, but it was worth it. Now, I need to sleep."

Ginny chuckled, put out the light and Hermione was instantly asleep.

The rest of the weekend proceeded quietly and then on Monday Harry arrived. He was still morose over Sirius' death, but seeing his friends seemed to uplift his spirits. Mrs. Weasley also did her best by fixing all of Harry's favorite dishes. On Tuesday, Hermione, Ron and Ginny returned to their jobs at the shop. Harry was deemed too great a security risk and was confined to the Burrow. The shop was crawling with customers on Tuesday and Hermione only managed a brief snog with George. Then, late on Tuesday night, Death Eaters were reported in Diagon Alley and two stores were vandalized. Although Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was untouched, the sightings and break-ins were enough for Mrs. Weasley to ban them from returning to the shop. Although the work was caught up and there were only a couple weeks until school started, the restriction still rankled Hermione who had been hoping for one more chance with George or maybe with both the twins. Instead, she was sequestered at the Burrow again.

At the end of the week, the twins, Bill and Fleur returned to the Burrow for another family dinner. The weather started nice and they ate outside on the picnic tables in the garden until a light rain began to fall during dessert. Everyone quickly grabbed their cake and hurried inside. An hour or so later, everyone dispersed. Bill and Fleur apparated back to their flats while Harry, Ron and the twins went to Ron's room to discuss several new product lines. Ginny stayed to read a book and Hermione made her way up to the bedroom she shared with Ginny, where she settled in with her own book. Minutes later, there was a knock on the door and she opened it to find George smiling suggestively at her. He stepped in the room and she was immediately wrapped around him. Knowing that there was little time, she begged him to hurry up as he pulled her skirt up and dropped her onto her bed. She reached out and freed his cock from the tight jeans he was wearing. As she did, he pushed her shirt up roughly and palmed a breast while his tongue explored her mouth. Then he pushed her knickers aside and entered her without warning. As she began to moan, she realized they hadn't set charms and bit into George's shoulder to stifle her noises. As their pace picked up, she heard the door open and was dismayed when she saw Ginny step into the room. George reluctantly stopped and looked over at his sister, whose jaw was hanging open.

"Um. Okay then. I think I'll wait in the hall."

Ginny left and George turned back to Hermione. Soon they were back in a rhythm and came almost at the same time a few minutes later. As cum dripped out of her, Hermione rolled off the bed and quickly started cleaning and straightening her clothes. George tucked himself back into his jeans, kissed her one more time and then exited the room, ducking his head as he passed Ginny standing guard outside. Seeing him leave, Ginny re-entered her room. Looking at Hermione, she smirked and shook her head.

"Don't you ever get enough Hermione?"

"No, actually I don't."

The last week and a half of summer passed uneventfully, with everyone at the Burrow counting the days to school and escaping the boredom at home. The twins visited several more times, but other than a brief snog in the broom shed, Hermione didn't get much time alone with George or Fred.


	7. Ron

Chapter 7 – Ron

Hermione started her sixth year at Hogwarts and tried to focus on her schoolwork and forget about the assignations of the summer. All went well for the first month, but then Quidditch season started and she was often at the pitch to cheer on Harry, who was now team captain. Watching all the sweaty young men fly around was a huge turn on and, if she was honest with herself, watching Ginny fly by with her muscular body gripping the broom as muscles flexed to make turns and dives was also something to keep one awake at night with hot dreams.

After the debacle at the Department of Mysteries, Ron seemed to have matured even more. He could still be crass at times and, heaven forfend getting between him and food, but other times he would do little things like lifting an enormous book off a top shelf in the library for her without being asked. He just did it, set the book down, and went back to studying without a word. Hermione did her best to give him clues that she was interested, but he seemed either clueless or embarrassed. One day after Charms, she had made a point of leaning back against him in a crowded hallway, hoping that he would at least put an arm around her. Instead he turned bright red and moved away from her. She was seriously starting to wonder if he wasn't interested. Hell, any one of his brothers would have had their hands all over her.

A week before Halloween she had finally had enough and was determined to make one final play for his attentions. Ginny was having similar issues with catching Harry's attentions and Hermione pulled her into the dorm one night to talk. Everyone else was down in the common room and Ginny seemed surprised by Hermione's summons. As Ginny entered, she gave Hermione a hug that was absolutely delightful. Unable to help herself, Hermione responded by kissing her and was surprised when Ginny didn't resist. The kiss only lasted a half minute and was nowhere close to a snog, but it still brought back amazing memories. Hermione mentally slapped herself and moved a few feet away.

"Wow, alright. Sorry Ginny, that's not why I wanted to talk to you. You just look so gorgeous and I briefly lost myself."

"No worries Hermione. I didn't mind. I think we're both having a bit of a dry spell. So, before I decide to start kissing you again, what's up?"

The two witches discussed their problems with Harry and Ron and came up with a plan to confront the two of them after Quidditch practice the following day. Hermione was in the stands as usual to watch the new maneuvers that Harry was drilling the team on. After, the team went to the showers. When they emerged, Ginny was talking to Harry and Ron and Hermione joined them. She and Ginny deliberately shortened their strides and the guys unconsciously slowed as well, allowing the rest of the team to move on ahead. Then Hermione and Ginny traded looks and each grabbed an arm of their intended and guided them off in separate directions. Ron looked a bit surprised as Hermione grabbed his arm and even more surprised when he looked over and saw Harry was being similarly redirected. Hermione was pulling him along quickly toward the rose garden on the side of the greenhouses and he started to sputter.

"Her..mione. What are you doing? I thought we were going to study for McGonagall's exam?"

She said nothing to Ron, but continued to pull him along. Once they reached a secluded part of the garden, she turned to him. His hair was tousled in the wind and the scent of soap and leather blew off of him as she looked up into his Weasley blue eyes and tried to compose herself.

"Ron, we need to talk."

"What? What'd I do?"

"Nothing Ron. And that's the problem. We've been friends for almost six years. What do you think about me?"

"Huh? Your brilliant you are. And, um, pretty."

"Well, I'm glad you noticed something other than my brains."

"Of course I do, I mean look at you. I'm not blind."

"Well you could have fooled me. So, you've noticed me, but were you planning on doing anything about it? Is there something wrong? Something I did?"

"Wha..What? No. Are you saying you like me Hermione? I mean, as more than a friend?"

"And if I did, what would you do about it?"

Suddenly Hermione found herself being kissed by the one person she had been dreaming about for years. Ron's lips were slightly chapped and his method needed refinement, but she reveled in finally having the one she wanted. He seemed a bit unsure and was about to pull back when she reached up and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. After a minute, she opened her mouth and ever so slightly ran her tongue on his lower lip. Ron responded by plunging his tongue inexpertly into her mouth. She gently guided his tongue with hers and his movements regulated. As they snogged, she ran her hands along his back and bit back the moan that was threatening to escape. After a few minutes, they finally broke apart and Ron looked at her with a silly grin.

"Bloody hell Hermione. That was brilliant. I've wanted to do that, but I thought you and Harry…"

"Really? No. Harry is like my brother. Anyway, Ginny has wanted him for years. She's busy talking to him right now."

"As long as they're only talking."

Hermione snorted.

"If Ginny has her way, then they're probably doing more than that. And don't look so horrified Ron. Your little sister is no novice. Anyway, back to us. I've been trying to give you signals for a couple years. I figured you must only want to be friends."

"Well, that was part of it, sort of. I don't want to lose you as a friend. If we decide to be more than that and it doesn't work, then what happens?"

"How about we not worry about that right now? I want to be with you Ron. How do you feel?"

Ron responded by capturing her lips and reinstating the snog they had ended a couple minutes before. They stayed locked together for long minutes until a stiff breeze began to blow and they both shivered. Breaking apart, they smiled at each other. Clasping hands, they returned to the castle. That night in the common room the two new couples were the subject of many intense whispers as Ginny sat in Harry's lap while he and Ron played chess. Hermione was sitting in a chair next to Ron reading a book with her feet stretched across his lap. Ron was playing one handed since his other hand was linked with Hermione's. Now that they had finally acknowledged each other, they didn't want to let go.

The next month was bliss for Hermione. She finally had the one person she had lusted for. She and Ron used every opportunity between classes to find dark corners and snog each other senseless. Their classmates would just snigger when the two prefects showed up looking slightly rumpled with swollen lips. They also made the first Hogsmeade weekend together. Although many of the shops were shut down, they spent a good bit of time at the Three Broomsticks, where Madam Rosmerta suggested they take a table at that the back. She was well versed in young love and managed to always appear just as hands started to wander a bit too far for public decency. Hermione was just happy that Ron seemed oblivious to Madam Rosmerta, who he had harbored a crush for since third year.

The first of December dawned cold with the first major snowfall of the season. November had seen a number of flurries, but the blizzard that opened December was something else entirely. Quidditch practices were put on hold and Care of Magical Creatures moved indoors as everyone was sequestered inside the castle walls. The storm continued for three days and the prefects were kept busy patrolling the halls. On the second night, Ron and Hermione were patrolling around the Transfiguration classroom and courtyard, each taking a different direction around and agreeing to meet in the center. As Hermione rounded a bend, she heard the distinct sound of wind and grunting. Wand raised, she ran forward and found Ron fighting with a window that had blown open, allowing the blizzard to blow in. The window appeared stuck and she tried a couple charms, but nothing seemed to work.

"Already tried…unh…that…unh…Mione." Ron grunted as he continued to pull on the window.

Stowing her wand, Hermione joined him, pulling on the window and fighting the storm that was determined to keep it open. With the two of them working opposite sides of the window, they finally managed to get it to move and slowly closed it. As Ron leaned against it to hold it in place, Hermione slammed the latch shut and cast a locking charm on it. With that done, they collapsed to the floor in a cold, wet pile of melting snow. Once they caught their breath, Ron realized that Hermione was shivering and drew his wand to cast a drying charm on her. It helped some, but she was still bitterly cold. Ron dried himself and pulled her up off the floor, taking her into his arms as he attempted to warm her more.

"Come Mione, let's get out of this corridor and get you warmed up."

"I think a hot shower or maybe a bath."

Ron nodded and led her away to the prefect's bath. They still had another half hour to patrol, but the night had been quiet and both of them were still too frozen to care. They reached the bath and Ron let them into the room. He was also shivering as he pulled Hermione away from him and gave her a quick kiss.

"You go on love. I'll wait outside."

Hermione trembled, but not from cold. Had he really said what she had heard?

"Love?"

"Um, well, yeah. Aw fuck, I've buggered this up. Hermione, I love you. I know this is awful timing, but there it is. I've actually been wanting to tell you for a long time, but it never seemed right. Anyway, I'll go wait outside."

Hermione's hand stopped him and turned him around. Pulling him close, she kissed him long and hard. Pulling back just a bit, she stared and got lost in his eyes. Then her hands began to unclasp his robes.

"Come on Ron, join me. You're as frozen as I am."

"What? Are you sure?"

Hermione just smiled as she pushed his robes back and began to pull on his jumper. Suddenly forgetting the cold, he started kissing her again as he began to undress her. They spent long minutes kissing and caressing before they had removed the copious clothing that comprised the school uniforms. As they stood in front of each other, completely naked, Ron stood back with wonder in his eyes.

"So…beautiful."

Taking his hand, Hermione led him into the pool-sized tub. As the warm water enveloped them, she sighed and shook just a bit as the remaining cold left her. Then Ron was behind her, clutching her close as he kissed her neck. She could feel his arousal against her back and sighed, welcoming what she had dreamed about for years. Turning to him, she kissed him deep while her hands traced the muscles of his chest and she felt the scars left from his battle with the brains. His lips left hers as his attention drifted down her neck and to her breasts. When his tongue found a nipple, she moaned. As he paid homage to her chest, her hands ran down to his stomach and around to his firm bum. As she squeezed him and admired muscles built from long hours playing Quidditch, she had a new appreciation for the game. As her thoughts drifted to memories of him flying by her in the stands, his hands drifted lower and fingers began to probe between her legs. She adjusted herself, spreading wider and welcoming his hands. When he brushed her clit, she jerked and he stopped, looking worried.

"Don't stop Ron. That feels wonderful."

"I don't want to hurt you. I've never done this before Mione."

She looked at him a bit stunned, but then realized that she should have known. Until recently Ron had been barely able to speak coherently around the several pretty girls who tried to pay him attention.

"Don't look so startled love. I'll learn quick. I'm guessing you can probably teach me."

Hermione had just started to grip his bum again when his latest comment caused another shock.

"Ron, you know?"

"Yes, Mione, even I could tell what was happening with you and Fred."

Hermione crumpled and put her head to his chest, unsure if he would want to continue now that her refusal to comment basically acknowledged what he already guessed. Then he pushed her back and began to snog her so hard that any doubts were banished.

"Mione, I understand. If I'd woken up sooner, maybe I would have been your first instead of Fred. Now, if you want, I'd like you to teach me."

She began kissing him again, agreeing to be his tutor while also refusing to take notice of his assumption that she had only been with one other. His fingers found her core again and soon she was panting as her orgasm neared. Reaching forward, she found his impressive length and began to wank him. Then he dipped one finger into her while his other fingers continued to work her clit and she came for the first time, grabbing his shoulders to keep from sinking in the water. He watched her and smiled with a sense of awe.

"Gods you're beautiful. I didn't know that could happen with just hands."

"Yes Ron, it's what we do when we're frustrated and not with anyone."

Having recovered from her climax, Hermione had reached forward to continue working Ron. As he realized what she was saying and her hand tightened around his shaft, he suddenly came, calling her name. She felt him soften and released him, pulling his taut body against hers. As he settled, they kissed again and hands roamed all over. Within minutes he had hardened again and was moaning. Smiling, she moved them to a slightly shallower part of the tub before taking hold of his shoulders and pulling herself up to wrap her legs around his waist. Surprised by the move, Ron pulled his tongue out of her throat and looked at her with lust. She nodded and reached down to take his cock in hand and maneuver him closer. When he was positioned at her entrance, she leaned up and started kissing him again. Then Ron pulled her tight while pushing his hips forward and sinking his entire impressive length deep into her. She squealed into his mouth as he began to pump into her. His strokes were a bit clumsy at first, but as he watched her reactions he deepened his thrusts and increased his speed to a tempo that had her rocking and moving in sequence with him. A few minutes later, her head flew back as she screamed his name and he felt a new, warm rush of fluids around his cock. He kept his rhythm for a while longer until he felt his bollocks start to tighten. When he released himself into her, she shuddered and came again as his knees gave out and they sank into the warm water.

As they recovered and floated, holding on to each other, Hermione turned her head and looked into his lust darkened eyes.

"I love you Ron. Have for a long time."

"Same. I love you so much Mione."

He kissed her briefly, but then pulled back.

"Sorry, if I don't stop I'll be wanting to go again and we're already past curfew. At least I'm no longer cold."

Hermione laughed at him and they proceeded to wash quickly before exiting the tub. After a few drying spells, they dressed and then tiptoed out of the bath. No one else was around as they made their way back to Gryffindor tower. When they entered, a few people were still in the room and chuckled at their slightly damp hair. Harry and Ginny were curled up on a couch and just rolled their eyes before resuming a snog. Ron turned to Hermione and gave her one more long kiss before saying good night as they separated to go to their separate dorms.

With their relationship escalated, they found it even more difficult to keep their hands off each other. The rest of December passed quickly as the holidays approached. They made love several more times, twice in abandoned classrooms and once in a closet. That had been a risky maneuver between classes when they had locked themselves into the closet, hot, bothered and unable to think of anything but merging their bodies. Ron had taken her quick and hard, balanced on a shelf and pressed against a wall. Neither had undressed, he had simply pulled himself out of his trousers, raised her skirt and pushed her knickers aside. It was the roughest sex she had had and the bruises lasted for over a week. They both came powerfully and finished in minutes, cleaning quickly and running to Transfiguration afterward, just making it in time. That class had been particularly difficult to focus on.

The Christmas break arrived and both of them decided to stay with Harry, who was remaining at school as usual. Ginny also stayed since her parents were going to Romania to see Charlie. Only three other Gryffindors remained, leaving the tower relatively abandoned. That first night Hermione decided she would take advantage of the empty tower and made her way to the dorm where only Ron and Harry were sleeping. She arrived just as they were preparing for bed and Ron smiled, pulling her close. Seeing what was happening, Harry shook his head.

"Alright you two. Here's my Christmas present for you. I'm going to move into another dorm for the holiday. Have fun."

Hermione turned and gave Harry a hug and a quick thanks. Then Ron clapped him on the back with a silly grin that made Harry laugh. Once he left, Ron turned Hermione to him and began to remove her all-too-concealing warm, winter nightgown. As it came off, he was pleased to see that she had nothing underneath, forgoing even knickers. As he began to trace kisses down her chest, Hermione dropped his pajama pants and was pleased to find nothing but his gorgeous hardness. Inspired, she dropped to her knees and took the tip in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head.

"Ah…fuck…unh…yes Mione."

Looking up and seeing the pleasure on his face, she was encouraged to continue taking him deeper. This was a first for Ron and he made a lot of noise as he reveled in the sensation of her mouth on him. She couldn't take him far, but she combined sucking him as deep as she could before popping him out and licking the entire length of his shaft and then moving down and teasing his bollocks. After a few minutes, she saw his thighs start to tremble so she quickly engulfed him and sucked hard one last time. He came with a strangled scream and she took everything he poured into her. It wasn't the best taste, but as she saw the look of satisfaction on his face, it was completely worth it. He looked down and watched her swallow it all and the sight caused him to start hardening again. As she stood up, he was kissing her, intrigued by his own taste in her mouth. He pushed her back toward the bed and she positioned herself on the edge, spread for him.

"Ron, time for you to return the favor."

He nodded, understanding in theory what he should do. He'd never gone down on a woman before, but he'd read a bit in his brothers' magazines. Kneeling, he placed his head between her legs and slowly parted her folds. Tentatively, he probed her with his tongue and she began to squirm. Paying attention to what caused the most reaction from her, his boldness and forcefulness increased. Soon, Hermione was thrusting her hips into his face. He was sucking her clit when he decided to try something and pushed one finger deep into her. That finally caused her to come undone as her fluids drenched his hand and face. He quickly began lapping her up and found the taste intoxicating as his cock twitched and begged for entrance. Once she was clean, he moved up and pulled her all the way onto the bed. Kissing her, he positioned himself and entered her quickly. She moaned and demanded him to speed up and make her come again. Complying, Ron put all his effort into making her come again. When she seemed close, he moved her slightly to one side while pulling a leg up. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, he just knew he needed to be in her deeper. The move worked, as she came with a wailing screech. A minute later he joined her, coating her insides with his release. Panting, he collapsed next to her and was asleep as she leaned over to kiss him one more time.

The next morning Hermione was up early and removed herself carefully from Ron's embrace. Pulling on her robe, she descended to the common room. As she passed the first years' dorm on the bottom floor, she was surprised to see Ginny emerging. Peeking around her, Hermione smiled at the sight of an unconscious, disheveled Harry. Grabbing her friend, Hermione pulled them into the common room.

"Ginny! You spent the night with Harry? How are you?"

"Oh Hermione! It was amazing. I'm sore like you told me I would be the first time, but I'm glad you were careful with me and I was intact for Harry. It was his first time too and it was incredible."

"I'm so happy for you. We both finally got the ones we want. So, I guess we'll be keeping our separate sleeping arrangements for the rest of the holidays?"

Ginny nodded and then excused herself to head for the loo. The rest of the holiday passed in a haze of love as the two couples enjoyed the opportunity to be together each night. The fifth year boy and two second year girls who were also staying over seemed amused by the situation, but didn't make any complaints. After a blissful nine days, the holiday was over and the two couples reluctantly returned to their own dorms.

The first couple months of the new year passed quickly as the boys were busy with Quidditch and Hermione continued to pester them about keeping up with schoolwork. Hermione and Ron continued to find new opportunities to be with each other whenever they could. Mostly, they spent long evenings in dark classrooms and occasionally returned to the prefect's bath. While Ron remained lukewarm toward his school studies, he was avid in learning new ways to pleasure Hermione and especially enjoyed finding ways to surprise her.

While their love was in full bloom, Ron could still be his old self at times and completely annoy and frustrate Hermione. Usually though he would come crawling back and apologize quickly. Hermione also found that she had to scold herself when she would become especially shrewish. Ron invariably would forgive her and everyone in Gryffindor groaned when they would sappily make up afterward. One day in late February, as Gryffindor prepared for a match with Hufflepuff, Harry called an extra practice on the night before a Charms exam. Frustrated, Hermione went off on both of them and Ron fired back, angrily calling her a harpy. Stunned by the insult, she fled to her dorm and stayed there for the rest of the day and evening. The following day Ron was still glaring at her as they made their way to class. The worst part came when she missed several obvious questions on the exam and Flitwick called her aside after to ask what was wrong. Unable to tell the professor about her personal issues, Hermione flew out of the room, past Ron and Harry and down the hall. She had no idea where she was going, and when a group of Slytherins came down the hall, she ducked into the closest doorway. It turned out to be an abandoned office that had been turned into a junk room with a collection of old furniture. Dropping into a chair, Hermione sobbed uncontrollably. Minutes later, the last person she wanted to see appeared.

"Mione? Please. Please don't cry. Look, I'm sorry. I should have never called you a harpy. It's just hard when you don't understand how important Quidditch is. I know school is important too, but I still did alright on the exam. Not as good as you, but that's normal. Please, I'm so sorry. I don't know what else I can say. I love you and I really didn't want to hurt you."

Hermione looked up at him and saw the tears in his eyes. She was still angry, but he had made a point of seeking her out and apologizing. She propelled herself off the chair and into his arms, sobbing into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and finally let a few tears fall. When she looked up and saw them, she wiped his face and apologized as well.

"I'm sorry Ron. I know how important Quidditch is. I just want the best for you and to me that means doing well on schoolwork. I love you and I forgive you. Can we try to forget this?"

Ron smiled and kissed her and soon the passion fired in them as they began yanking clothes off of each other. Ron quickly surveyed the room and focused on an old table. With a flick of his wand, the table was cleared. Then he cast the charms on the room and pushed Hermione to the table. Seconds later, he was in her, swift and hard while she begged him to hurry. As Hermione came with a strangled scream, a voice sounded behind them.

"Hermione? Oh, hi. Um, nevermind. Glad you've worked things out."

Ron looked over his shoulder at Harry as he continued thrusting into Hermione. Harry backed out of the room as he heard Ron grunt and come. Shaking his head, he briefly considered asking Ginny to obliviate him. When Hermione and Ron returned to the common room later, Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Look guys, I've decided to forget what happened. I'm glad you two are done arguing though. Makes it damn difficult for me."

Hermione and Ron quietly thanked him, sat down and began to focus intently on their homework.

The following months passed much the same for the trio. Harry regularly spent sessions with Dumbledore and kept them informed on the developments regarding Voldemort. He and Ginny remained nearly inseparable and Ron made a regular effort to ignore what was happening with the two of them. Shortly after Ginny took her OWLs, the fateful day came when the Death Eaters attacked the school and Dumbledore was killed. Hermione clung to Ron at the memorial service, sitting next to an entwined Harry and Ginny. After the service, they all returned home to uncertain futures, knowing that they would not be returning for their final year at Hogwarts.

Later that summer Hermione and Ron were dancing together at Bill and Fleur's wedding when Kingsley's patronus brought the warning that the Ministry had fallen. They quickly escaped and soon found themselves on the run and searching for horcruxes.

o-o-o-o

 _Well, this is the seven chapters I originally planned for this story. I have been thinking on a couple details and have decided there will be an epilogue. So, one more chapter to go. Thanks for all the reviews!_


	8. Epilogue

Chapter 8 - Epilogue

 _Nine months later, May 2, 1998_

The final battle was nearing its end as Harry and Voldemort dueled in the entrance to the Great Hall. All around them, additional duels waged on as the last of the Death Eaters fought by their lord's side. To Harry's right, one of the fiercest duels waged between Bellatrix Lestrange and Molly Weasley. A short ways beyond them, Hermione was a blur as her wand whipped continuous spells at Bellatrix's husband, Rodolphus. Their duel was ferocious and the aging wizard was showing the strain. In desperation, he changed his tactic and resorted to magic that he had not used in a good many years. Drawing on old memories, he poured the last of his energy into an ancient spell that hadn't been uttered in many years and which the walls of Hogwarts had never heard. The spell hit Hermione and her body convulsed immediately before she fell to the floor, unmoving. Nearby, Parvati separated from her sister and rushed to Hermione's side. Rage boiled in her as she violently aimed a diffindo maxima at the panting Death Eater who had taken down her friend. The spell hit Rodolphus in the abdomen and the ferocity behind it severed his body in half. Parvati glanced briefly at Hermione and realized there was nothing else she could do as she returned to her sister's side. Minutes later Voldemort was dead, along with most of his inner circle. What few Death Eaters remained fled into the dark night. As the defenders of the castle realized their victory, Ron rushed to Harry's side. Once he knew that his friend was well, he next began looking for Hermione. Seconds later, his eyes found her crumpled form and he ran to her, dropping to his knees and keening his pain to the heavens.

 _24 hours later, St. Mungo's Hospital_

The entire Weasley family and Harry remained in their makeshift waiting room at the hospital. The main waiting room was full and had no room to accommodate them all, so they had claimed a storeroom. They shifted the shelves to one side and an apprentice healer had located chairs in a conference room and brought them to the family. They had been at the hospital since shortly after the battle, accompanying the seriously injured Fred and gravely injured Hermione. Fred had been the victim of a wall collapse, but thanks to Percy's quick shield, he had survived with only a couple broken bones and a severe concussion. In the time that Percy took to break his concentration and save his brother, he had been hit by a hard stun that had caused severe nerve damage in one arm. Everyone else had minor injuries and had been checked over by healers hours earlier. Percy's arm was in a sling and he had a regimen of nerve potions he was taking, but the overworked healers had released him to his family and freed a much needed bed. Fred's injuries had required a longer stay, but nineteen hours after he was admitted, he declared that he was going to wait with his family in their waiting room. Now he laid on a makeshift bed while his parents doted over him. The potions were working smoothly and he was expected to make a full recovery. The person that everyone was still waiting for was Hermione. A total of four healers were treating her, but so far they hadn't been able to give any idea on her potential for recovery. The spell she had been felled with was something very dark and ancient, unknown to everyone who had examined her so far. Also in the waiting room were Neville and Luna. They had arrived a few hours after the battle and only left when word had come that Xenophilius Lovegood had been freed from Azkaban and was at the hospital. They stayed with him a while, but once he was asleep they had rejoined the vigil for Hermione. The waiting area was starkly quiet compared to the chaos in the main part of the hospital. While everyone was pale with worry, Harry and Ron were the worse. Harry's only solace was Ginny, who clung to him and refused to let him wallow in self-doubt. Meanwhile, Ron sat on the floor in a corner, rocking and refusing to talk. Every one of his family had tried to talk to him, but nothing brought him out of his near trance like state.

As everyone in the room drifted through their own thoughts, the door suddenly opened and a non-descript middle aged man entered the room. He wore well-tailored, standard robes and could have passed for a businessman or solicitor, except for the healer tabs on his collar. His arrival brought everyone out of their stupor as they looked to him, not talking, just waiting.

"Hello, I believe you are the Weasleys?"

Arthur took one step forward and nodded. Realizing he had found the correct room, the man turned and cast a serious of strong wards around them, raising everyone's eyebrows. Then he turned back around and addressed the room.

"Very good. Interim Minister Shacklebolt advised that in lieu of direct family, you are to be considered next of kin for Hermione Granger. Let me introduce myself, I am Healer Timothy Moore, special consultant to the Ministry. The Minister requested that I consult on Miss Granger's case. I have spent the last four hours examining her, reviewing the case notes and doing a bit of research back at the Ministry. I have news for you. It won't be easy, but I may be able to offer you a bit of hope, tempered with caution."

"Please Healer Moore, anything. She is like a daughter to us."

"I understand, the Minister indicated such. First, I have to ask that what we discuss here and the actions that come from our discussion must remain a secret within your family. I also have to ask, I recognize Mr. Potter of course, but who are these other three individuals without your family's distinctive coloring?"

"Healer Moore, this woman is our daughter-in-law, Fleur. The man to your left is Neville Longbottom and the woman sitting on his lap is Luna Lovegood. They are close friends of the family and Hermione. They have our explicit trust."

"Hmm, alright. The Minister did indicate that I could trust you Mr. Weasley, so I will take your word for that. I will need a vow from each of you to maintain the secrecy of the information I am about to divulge. Will you each agree to a sacramentum tacitum?"

Arthur seemed surprised, but then drew his wand, along with Molly, Bill and Percy. The others followed their lead and Ron came to, trying to stand and stumbling as he did so. George reached over and took his little brother by the arms, helping him up. Ron's face was still mostly blank, but the addition of someone in authority who might be able to give him hope was starting to awaken him. Neville was standing next to Luna and posed the question several were wondering.

"Healer Moore, what is the sacramentum tacitum? I haven't heard of that spell."

"Not surprising Mr. Longbottom. It is not used with much frequency anymore. It's a binding secrecy spell, much like the blood vow but without the inherent dark magic leanings. Once you make this vow, you will not be able to divulge what you know, even under standard veritaserum. The Ministry has some means to break it, but I cannot discuss those. For what we need here, I think it will be more than sufficient. Now, let's begin, wands forward and repeat after me…"

Everyone followed the healer's instructions, inserting their own names into the vow. Even Ron found his voice and managed to quietly utter the spell. As each person finished, their wands flared with purple light that went up the arm and settled in their chest. Once it was done, Healer Moore stowed his own wand and began to address the group.

"Alright, now that we have that in place, let me explain a few things. First, you will notice that I do not wear the usual Healer robes. While I am a fully trained Healer with several specialty degrees, I am not bound to a specific medical practice or hospital. I work exclusively for the Ministry on a consulting basis for special cases. Most times I work with either the Department of Mysteries or with the Auror department. When the Ministry fell under Death Eater control last summer, I left for my ancestral home in Ireland where I've been working with an underground movement. About ten hours after the battle, when Interim Minister Shacklebolt realized the severity of Miss Granger's injuries, he located me and immediately arranged for me to travel back here and consult on her case. What I have found is that the spell used on her was an ancient one called the meija drepa. It's a bit of ancient Norse dark magic and, as such, is little known to modern healers. In my work with the Unspeakables, I have encountered something similar, although not quite the same. Once I knew what the spell was and had an idea of its origin, I made my way to the Restricted Annals of the Ministry. It took several hours but I found the reference I needed in an ancient piece of parchment from around 800 years ago. The spell is heavily dependent on the skill of the caster and the intensity with which it was cast. Unfortunately, Rodolphus Lestrange was quite a talented wizard. My research did yield a possible cure, although it is a complicated rite of magic originating from the ancient Druids and drawing on the powers of light and nature. After a bit of study, I think I can perform the rite, but I will need some information and assistance to do so. While the spell that Miss Granger was inflicted with focuses on pain and death, the rite that can reverse it focuses on love and life. After speaking a short while ago with the Minister about my findings, he indicated that Miss Granger's boyfriend is Ronald Weasley. Is this correct? Which of you is Ronald?"

Ron raised his head as Healer Moore's words gave him a glimmer of hope. He stepped forward to the healer.

"I'm Ron, Mione's boyfriend. Is there something I can do for her? Anything, please. I'd die for her."

"Well Ron, we won't need anything that extreme. Still, the rite will not be easy. The depth of your connection will be important in the rite. I have to ask something that may be difficult in the present company, but it is critical. Have you and Miss Granger been sexually intimate? If so, did you use a barrier method to prevent your fluids from joining?"

Several people in the room let out small gasps and seemed shocked by the line of questioning, but Ron didn't flinch.

"Yes healer we've been having sex for over a year. We used the Potion, never condoms or anything of that sort."

"Excellent. That is what I needed to know. The examinations indicated that Miss Granger was most likely sexually active and finding a person she has been with is key to the rite. I can see some of you are a bit shocked, so let me explain. You are all probably familiar with blood bonds, where two people mix their blood and bind their magics together. The most common of these types of bonds is the standard marriage ceremony. Well, similar to a blood bond, but not as intense, there is a bond that forms when two people of magic have intercourse. Key though for that bond to activate is for the two individuals to allow their magical essences to mix. Use of modern muggle devices such as condoms or diaphragms can prevent this, which is why I had to ask the explicit questions. Ron, your love for Hermione, combined with your sexual bonding will make the rite much more likely to succeed. In fact, if we can get someone with a blood bond to Hermione and have them participate in the ceremony it would help as well. The more persons involved, the stronger the magic. I don't see Hermione's parents here. Have they been summoned?"

"Hermione's muggle-born healer. Her parents are in hiding."

"Ah well, then having them here wouldn't help. Even with their blood bond to her, since they have no magic, it wouldn't add to the rite. I guess then…"

Charlie stood up out of his chair and interrupted the healer.

"Healer Moore, my name is Charlie Weasley. You said the more people involved in the rite the more likely it would be to succeed? Would it have to be a current partner or could someone else who has been intimate with Hermione help as well?"

"Yes actually, any partners who are magical and have been sexually intimate with Hermione would be a welcome addition to the rite. They wouldn't need to be in love with her like Ron, but as long as they care for her well-being, their assistance would be a great help."

Charlie nodded. "Well then, I volunteer. Hermione and I were together briefly during her fourth year. I was actually her first."

Mrs. Weasley went even more pale as several others in the room gasped. The healer looked a bit startled before collecting himself.

"Alright, then you would be a welcome addition. Since she was a virgin, I have to ask, did she bleed the first time?"

Charlie nodded.

"Well then, that will increase the bond between the two of you even more. Now…"

Fred carefully stood up, and pushed his way forward to the healer.

"Healer Moore, my name is Fred. Hermione and I dated during her fourth year. We were also intimate. I would like to be a part of the rite."

"Myself as well. I'm the eldest, Bill Weasley. Hermione and I were intimate twice during the summer before her fifth year."

"Yes, I'd also like to be included. I'm obviously Fred's twin, George. Hermione and I were together several times during the summer before her sixth year."

"Please include me as well. I'm Percy. Hermione and I were intimate once during her fourth year."

The healer looked at the six brothers, lined up and standing before him. Each looked resolute in their desire to help his patient. He shook his head and briefly glanced at their parents. The father looked to be taking the news well enough, but their mother looked like she might become another patient soon.

"Wow, alright, so all six of you…"

"And myself healer. I'm Ginny. Hermione and I were together regularly throughout her fifth year at school, my fourth. I believe seven is a powerful number in magic rites. I wish to be part of this."

The room resounded with a serious of explosive exclamations as all the brothers looked at their fiery sister, who stood firmly in front of them with a look that dared any of them to cross her. The healer was still absorbing Ginny's statement when he heard a groan and looked over to see Mr. Weasley holding his wife, who had passed out. Luna stood up and went to Mrs. Weasley. As she pulled a potion phial out of her robes, she addressed Mr. Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley, I have half a pepper up potion left from earlier. I didn't want to take it all in case I needed some later. I think Mrs. Weasley could use it."

Mr. Weasley nodded and Luna poured the potion down Mrs. Weasley's throat. She immediately started to come around. Once she was alert, she stood and went to face her children.

"All of you? With Hermione? I can't...no. It can't be. You all just want to help. I understand, but it won't help if you don't have the bond with Hermione. Please."

Bill stepped forward and took his mother's arm as he looked down at her.

"Mum, I'm not lying. I need to be part of this rite. I would never have divulged this if it wasn't necessary to heal Hermione. What we had may have been brief, but I still admire her and care about her."

"Fleur, he's your husband. What do you think about this?"

"Maman Weasley, thees iz not news to moi. It happened before Beel and I were together. Hermione and I spoke aboot it after."

"Mum, I assure you that Bill isn't lying and neither are the rest of us. Yes, I'm shocked, especially about Ginny, but right now we need to do what is best for Hermione."

Mrs. Weasley looked at Ron, obviously wondering what he thought.

"Mum, yes I'm shocked. I knew about Fred of course. I guess I can't be too surprised with the way I treated her for years. Anyway, she's mine now and I'll take any help I can to get her back."

Mrs. Weasley just nodded and returned to her husband's side as Luna spoke next.

"Mrs. Weasley, this shouldn't be too great a surprise. You must understand that the strongest witches have the strongest sexual drives. Their magic forces them to want to procreate. I think you've proven this yourself."

Mrs. Weasley looked at Luna and her mouth hung open, unable to respond after everything she had been subjected to. Healer Moore decided it was time to take control of the situation.

"Alright, while I understand the shock that this has posed for all of you, we need to refocus. Ginny is indeed correct that having seven individuals that have bonded with Hermione will make the rite that much stronger. Now, I've assembled what we need to proceed. There is a special chamber in the old wing of the hospital that is configured for magic rites. It's not used often anymore, but I have it prepared. Are the seven of you ready to accompany me?"

All of the Weasley siblings nodded as Healer Moore turned and dissolved his wards. Then he left the room with the seven Weasleys following close behind. He stopped at a desk and spoke to an assistant to advise of the plans, then he gestured to everyone and they continued. They walked for a good five minutes, winding through the hospital and down a disused set of stairs. They reached a corridor that was barely lit and obviously hadn't been occupied in quite a while. Healer Moore led them to a set of elaborately carved doors and stopped before they entered.

"Alright everyone, I need to talk to you a bit further, especially Ron. The rite we are about to do is not terribly complex, but it does require fortitude on the part of the participants. We'll be calling on the forces of nature and the atmosphere may get a bit violent. Once we begin, I will need all of you to hold steadfast. Ron, since you are currently with Hermione I need to talk to you further. I didn't want to say anything additional with your mother. She seemed to have reached her limit. Do you mind talking here with your siblings?"

"No healer. They need to hear what this involves."

"Alright, I need to clarify exactly how you feel about Hermione?"

"What? I love her. I told you, I'd die for her. Even though I'm not happy to find out about her and my brothers and sister, it doesn't change how I feel. We've been through a lot in the past seven years, especially in the last year. Before we went on the run, we talked briefly about the future, but then we weren't sure there would be a future. I figured if we made it out of this, in a few years, we'd get married. She wants kids, 2 or 3. She told me not to expect a Quidditch team, although she did agree that a house in the country with room to fly sounded good."

"Very good Ron. I needed to know before I explain another part of the rite. During the ritual, the level of attachment of each person involved will be made manifest. In the case of someone with a genuine heart bonding with the individual, there is a potential that the two people will actually be magically bonded, much like a marriage ceremony. Again, it's only a possibility, but I wanted you to be prepared."

"Blimey healer, you mean that we could heal Hermione and get her and Ron married all at the same time? It's a good thing you didn't tell mum."

"Yes, that is what I thought as well. So Ron, do you wish to continue, now that you understand the potential?"

"Of course healer. If it happens now, then I don't mind honestly. It's a bit early, but I have to have her back."

Healer Moore nodded and turned to open the doors. The eight of them stepped out of the old hospital corridor and into a rock cavern. A number of torches were lit along the walls. On the floor, etched in the stone, was an elaborate carving of the tree of life. The place reeked of ancient magic and the Weasleys grew silent as they stepped into the sacred space. The healer closed the door behind them and began to give instructions.

"Okay, I would like Ron to come over and stand at the root of the tree. Each of you then space yourselves evenly around in a circle."

As they moved to do as instructed, a chime resounded off the stone walls. The healer turned and opened the doors. Two other healers in standard robes stood on either side of a floating bed. On the bed, Hermione slept in potion induced peace. Healer Moore nodded to the the other two, then waved his wand and floated the bed into the room before closing the door on the other healers. The Weasleys were arranged as Hermione's pale form floated over them and to the center of the circle. Her arms were crossed with her hands resting on her chest and Ron grimaced at the angry purple welts that crossed her skin. Healer Moore turned and made his way to an alcove. Removing his business robes, he donned a sheath of pure white. Moving to a nearby table, he picked up several items that he had prepared a short while before going to speak to the Weasleys. Holding his implements aloft, he entered the circle and stood beside the floating bed. Setting down the items, he turned his face upward.

"Ta muid anseo leis na deithe a adhradh*. Gods, we are here to do you work. To undo that which has profaned this vessel. Let the work of our time be seen as pure. Earth Mother guide us now."

His head fell and he bent to one knee, picking up a pitcher of water. Stepping forward, he drew a handful of water and threw it over Ron. Then he proceeded around the circle, throwing water on the other six. Holding the pitcher up, he continued the invocation.

"By the cleansing of the water of life, let our work be purified."

Next he drew his wand and cast a spell over Ron. A blue flame hovered over his head and then settled down over him, disappearing as it reached the stone floor of the chamber. He then proceeded around to the other six and did the same before stepping back to the center and continuing.

"By the cleansing of the fire of creation, let our work be purified."

Stepping forward, he placed his wand at his mouth and chanted as he blew into Ron's face. The simple breath became a gust of wind that echoed through the cavern. He then continued and did the same six more times before again returning to the center. This time, as he spoke, he raised his wand and turned in a circle.

"By the cleansing of the breath of the gods, let our work be purified."

As his words ended and he completed a full circle's turn, a flare of blue light encompassed the seven and the circle they surrounded, sealing the ceremony chamber. The healer's head dropped momentarily before he again looked up, his eyes suddenly vivid green as he held his wand aloft and began a new incantation. The air in the room crackled as he continued and all involved exercised great willpower to hold their focus. Then the healer kneeled again and picked up what appeared to be a small bush from the floor. Stepping forward to Ron, he took a piece of the bush off the top and all saw that it was actually a small wreath of holly. He placed in on Ron's head as he continued the incantation, moving along to the other six until all were capped in sacred holly. Ron felt like his head was on fire, but he held fast, his eyes never leaving Hermione. The healer stepped back and next picked up a gnarled stick of old rowan wood. Touching his wand to it, the wood burst into bright white flame, so intense that it was difficult to look at. He continued the incantation, moving the flaming wood around Hermione as he did so. As the flame passed over her, some of it appeared to settle on her until she appeared to glow. When the healer completed the passing of the rowan wood, the wood itself no longer burned. Then he picked up the pitcher of water and drew out a large handful that he turned and cast over Hermione. As the water landed on her, it hissed and sizzled and the room became chaos. It was like a violent tornado of wind blew through the enclosed chamber, carrying with it both the heat of fire and the cold of water. Within the storm, another force emerged, malevolent and fierce. The force battled the storm and the storm battled the seven who had come to do battle for their beloved. Through the tempest, the healer's voice echoed.

"Hold fast! Focus on Hermione. Focus your love. Remember the times when you joined with her. Hold fast!"

The storm waged for what could have been an eternity, although none in the chamber counted time. Each second was a duel with the ancient power that was being forcibly drawn out of the innocent victim at the center of the ritual. As the battle waged, the malevolence began to diminish, but it was powerful and refused to leave, shrieking against the walls of the chamber. The healer was awed by what he was witnessing and knew that the seven could only hold for a while longer.

"Ron! Focus your thoughts. Everything you love about Hermione. All that she means to you, emotionally, physically, spiritually. Focus it and let it flow out of you."

Ron's eyes had been closed, but now they opened and feasted on the woman that he had loved since she had been a girl. A thousand memories flashed before him, threatening to swallow him with the intensity of his emotions. Throwing his hands forward, he opened his mouth and screamed intensely and silently, letting loose all of his emotions. The wave of magic he sent forth hit the storm that raged around them, collided and destroyed it. Suddenly there was a flash of light so bright that it blinded all of those in the chamber. Ron felt a wave of fire engulf him and he felt as if he would collapse, but he held strong, locking his knees and refusing weakness. After several long minutes, everyone began to regain their sight and the first thing they saw was the glow around Hermione. Then they looked and saw that their brother was glowing as well. The healer raised his head to the heavens and thanked the gods.

"It is complete!"

He clapped his hands over his head and suddenly the pressure in the room changed and the glow around Hermione and Ron began to wane. Stepping forward, the healer took Ron's left hand and drew him forward. He moved Ron to the side of Hermione's bed and joined his left hand in her left hand. Holding them aloft, their sleeves fell back and all in the circle could see the magically inscribed imprinting that matched each other across their wrists, indicating they were bonded. They also noticed that the purple welts were no more and Hermione's complexion was pink and glowing. As Ron reached to take her in his arms, she stirred and came to.

"Ron? What?"

"Hello love. We need to talk."

o-o-o-o

 _*Ta muid anseo leis na deithe a adhradh - We are here to honor the Gods._

 ** _Well, this wraps things up. I hope you have enjoyed this foray into a sexier Hermione. Thanks for reading/reviewing._**


End file.
